Del Odio al Amor
by kevintulcanaza15
Summary: Despues los sucesos de la mansion Northwest y con el fin Raromagedon. Nos encontramos a pocos dias de que termine el verano. Y Pacífica a comenzado a sentir extrañas emociones al estar cerca de Dipper. ¿Que sera lo que siente? ¿Que podria pasar en este corto tiempo?. Pasen y lean. Dipcifica... First fanfic.
1. Desayuno con los Pines

Este sera mi primer fanfic no se como quedara asi que disculpen los errores.

Y comenten como puedo mejorar.

《_》

Era una mañana tranquila en el misterioso lugar conocido como Gravity falls, a pesar de todos los problemas que el raromagedon causo en el pueblo, esta ciudad continuaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Siempre que un turista venia y preguntaba por lo que habia pasado, los pobladores contestaban ¡A quien le importa! y si eso no calmaba al turista curioso, simplemente lo dejaban inconciente con una pistola de electroshock. Pero no estamos aqui para hablar de eso, sino de como es la nueva vida de Pacifica despues de haber perdido la mayoria de su fortuna. Veremos como se adapta a estos nuevos cambios y la manera en la que evolucionara su amistad con los gemelos Pines en especial con cierto chico de la gorra de pino.

Pacifica se encontraba en su nueva casa, estaba aburrida y encerrada en su cuarto, cuando de pronto su Padre Preston Northwest la llamó.

—¡Pacifica!...tenemos que salir por negocios. Ahora que pasamos de ser multimillonarios a solo millonarios... ¡somos la burla de toda la gentuza!—expreso indignado Preston a su hija —Asi que quedas a cargo...esta vez estaras sola, asi que comportate como una Northwest lo haria...¿Entendido?—le ordeno Preston, su hija solo asintio con la cabeza, ellos se fueron en un taxi de camino al aeropuerto, asi que dejaron a Pacifica sola en su nueva casa.

Despues de que los Northwest vendieran la mansion, compraron una gran casa en el pueblo, pero no se comparaba en nada con su antigua mansion lujosa.

—Bien, supongo que ahora estoy sola... eso no es nuevo—se dijo Pacifica a si misma, al recordar que no era la unica vez que pasaba sola. La unica diferencia es que ahora la casa era mas pequeña y solo habia una sirvienta que trabajaba de lunes a viernes limpiando y cocinando.

—Hoy es sabado...asi que no viene la sirvienta—recordo la chica—sera mejor ir al pueblo, debo buscar algo que comer—por suerte para Pacifica sus padres le habian dejado una tarjeta de credito con dinero suficiente.

Unos minutos despues Pacifica se dirigio al pueblo para buscar donde desayunar

—¿Donde deberia ir?...— se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pueblo, pero de pronto hubo algo que llamo su atencion—acaso esos son...¡la familia pines!...¡Dipper!...—ellos estaban en Greasydiner siendo atendidos por Linda Susan.En un lado estaba mabel con su tio y en el otro estaba Dipper sentando solo.

—¡Es verdad! aun queda una semana del verano... supongo que se quedarán algunos dias mas—Entonces Pacifíca, sintio que su cuerpo le impulsaba a entrar al restaurante pero ella trato de resistirse.

—¡que!.. no puedo estar pensando realmente en eso—pero cuando Pacifica se dio cuenta ya estaba en Greasydinner

—¡Rayos!-bufo Pacifica, para luego intentar salir de ahi. Pero fue detenida por una voz alegre y energica.

—PACIFICA... AQUI ESTAMOS—gritaba una chica energica con sueter de unicornio, mientras saludaba con su brazo.

—¿Mabel? — expreso Pacifica al ver como la alegre chica la saludaba desde su mesa.

—Ven a comer con nosotros pacifica—dijo mabel con alegria—acabamos de pedir nuestros panqueques.

—emm... yo...—Pacifica dudaba de si debia ir. Despues de todo lo que habia pasado aun sentia culpa por sus antiguos actos.

Dipper volteo a ver y se percato de que Pacifica, la chica que lo habia salvado de quedarse de hecho madera, estaba parada en la entrada del restaurante.

—¡Vamos! hay un asiento libre aqui—dijo el joven con gorra de pino que estaba sentado solo.

Pacifica lo dudo un poco al principio pero cuando escucho la voz de Dipper, supo que no podia rechazar su oferta.

—Esta bien...—contesto Pacifica fingiendo indiferencia—...pero no va a gustarme —excuso para luego se acercarse a la mesa de los Pines y sentarse a lado de Dipper.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio incomodo pero fue Dipper el primero que trato de romper el hielo.

—¿Como ha ido todo Pacifica? — pregunto Dipper volteando a verla—¿Pacifica esta todo bien?—dijo extrañado, al notar que Pacifica estaba un poco roja—¿Estas enferma?

—Claro que no...torpe—dijo Pacifica al desviar su mirada para calmar su sonrojo

Ella no sabia porque se sonrojo cuando sintio la mirada de tan directa de Dipper hacia ella. Nunca le habia pasado antes. Con nadie

Dipper miro extrañado esa situacion pero no le tomo importancia.

Luego la alegre chica con sueter de unicornio le preguntó.

—Oye Pacifica...¿y donde vives ahora? — pregunto Mabel ya que no habia sabido nada de ella desde que habia aparecido en las noticias que vendieron la mansion.

—Pues... compramos una casa aqui en el pueblo—comento de manera mas calmada.

—Vaya, vaya...debe ser dificil la nueva vida de la chica mas popular de Gravity Falls a ahora que es pobre—comento Dipper con sarcasmo.

—¡No soy pobre!...sigo teniendo mas dinero que tu torpe...y en realidad, ahora todo es mas tranquilo sin tanta presion—respondio Pacifica aliviada.—de hecho...

No termino su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Linda Susan.

—Niña... ¿que vas a ordenar?—preguntaba Linda Susan con una libreta y un esfero entre sus manos.

—mmm...no lo se... —Pacifica no sabia que pedir ya que nunca habia estado en es lugar—...creo que pedire lo mismo que la chica unicornio...-expreso señalando a Mabel.

—mmm... esa fue una mala idea—comento Dipper, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Linda Sudan ya habia tomado la orden y se habia ido de la mesa

—¿Porque? que pidio Mabel... —pregunto Pacifica confundida.

—Pues veras... ella pidio-dijo Dipper con un expresion de asqueado- algo que de seguro no te gustara, algo que ni a mi, ni a nadie le gustaria

Continuara...

Asi concluye mi primer fanfic, no se que tal estuvo.

Porfavor dejen sus comentarios de como debo mejorar, ya que soy nuevo en esto. Y quiero escribir mi propio libro.


	2. Los extraños gustos de Mabel

Bienvenidos al capitulo **2**

Espero que me ayuden a mejorar comentado mis errores, dandonme consejos y ademas pidanme sobre que les gustaría que escriba.

 **Porfavor comenten aunque sea un hola, para saber que leen mi fanfic.**

 **Gracias...**

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Pacifica decidio ordenar lo mismo que Mabel ¿que sera lo que ordeno esta niña hiperactiva?

—¿que ordenaste Mabel? —pregunto Pacifica temerosa.

—Veras ella pidio... —comenzo a decir Dipper pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

—No cuestiones mi gustos culinarios Dipper—reprocho Mabel parandose en su asiento y amenazandolo con una cuchara.

—Que clase de persona llamaria a eso gustos culinarios Mabel...—expreso Dipper, aunque sabia que Mabel nunca entendia.

Los gemelos Pines comenzaron a discutir como siempre pero fueron interrumpidos por Pacifica

—¡Podrian decirme de una vez que fue lo que pidio Mabel!—dijo Pacifica casi gritando .

—¡Con gusto!...pues veras yo pedi...—comenzo a decir Mabel mientras ponia la cuchara en su nariz—nada mas que un finisimo, exquisito y gourmet plato de panqueques con extra miel, bañado en 2 tazas de azucar, cubierto con glaceado y gomitas de oso, Ademas de un energizante hecho a base de azucar pura... fue una peticion que le hice directamente al Chef—dijo Mabel orgullosa.

Pacifica se quedo estupefacta, tenia la misma cara que cuando vendieron su mansion y le dijeron que solo podria tener un pony.

—!Ves! a eso me referia—comento Dipper sacando a Pacifica de su trance.

—pero quien en su sano juicio pediria algo asi—reclamo Pacifica.

—Mabel, ella es la unica que haria eso—afirmo Dipper resignado.

—Es decir...¿quien podria consumir tanta azucar?—decia Pacifica mientras se cuestionaba si Mabel tenía restraso mental o algo así.

—Esa es Mabel...Te acostumbraras—decia un Dipper resignado ya que sabia que Mabel nunca le hacia caso.

— Esa azucar...seria suficiente para darte una diabetes tipo 2—termino de decir Pacifica mientras veia como Mabel ni se inmutaba con sus palabras.

—¡sip!... Esa es Mabel —expreso Dipper.

Entonces Linda Susan llego con los platos y Pacifica se quedo inmovil al ver tanta azucar junta mientras pensaba que una solo cucharada podria mandarte al hospital, pero eso no parecia importarle a Mabel ya que comia como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—Tu... Estas demente—dijo una Pacifica traumada por ver a Mabel.

—A Mabel gustarle... —expreso Mabel con dificultad ya que tenia la boca llena.

—Pacifica...si quieres te compartire de mis panqueques—dijo Dipper al precatarse que, desde que trajeron los panqueques ella se habia quedado inmovil.

—Que, que dijiste—pregunto Pacifica mientras se recuperaba de su trauma.

—que si quieres que te comparta de mis panqueques—le contesto Dipper

—¿y como harías eso? —expreso Pacifica con incertidumbre.

—Facil, mira y aprende—le dijo Dipper con seguridad.

Entonces cogio el plato de pacifica y lo vacio en el de Mabel quien tenia su plato casi vacio.Y comia como un animal

—Mabel querer...Mabel nesecitar panqueques– fue lo unico que dijo Mabel con actitudad de cavernicola.

Luego Dipper le compartio 2 de sus panqueques a Pacifica.

—tranquila esto no es limosna... se llama compartir-le dijo Dipper sarcasticamente

—eres un tonto... Gracias supongo—fue lo unico que dijo ya que se sonrojo por la accion tan amable de Dipper hacia ella.

Despues de un rato todos terminaron sus platos todos estaban sentados en la mesa a exepcion de Mabel que se encontraba haciendo flexiones en el piso debido a toda la azucar.

Luego Linda Susan se acerco a la mesa

—aqui esta la cuenta—dijo Linda Susan

—aqui tiene—dijo Pacifica mientras le mostraba su tarjeta de credito.

—niña aqui no aceptamos tarjetas de colores como pago—dijo Linda Susan con el ceño fruncido—solo dinero de verdad

—Pero es lo unico que tengo—expreso Pacifica apenada ya que se le habia olvidado sacar dinero en efectivo.

—tranquila...yo pago—dijo Dipper mientras sacaba un billete y se lo daba a Linda Susan—gane este dinero apostando con los gnomos.

—Pero... Ya hiciste demasiado por mi Dipper—le contesto una Pacifica apenada por aquella situacion.

—tranquila me lo pagas luego—le dijo Dipper mientras le sonreia.

—bien... te lo pagare lo prometo—respondio agachada para que no vieran el rubor de sus mejillas.

Luego de todo eso salieron del restaurante.

—bien niños aqui esta lo que tienen que comprar para la cabaña—dijo Stan mientras les daba una lista de cosas.

—bien tio Stan te conseguire todo—dijo Dipper mientras observaba la lista.

—y recuerda... compra solo lo barato—dijo Stan mientras subia a su auto y se iba del lugar.

—bien... supongo que es hora de irme-comento Pacifica algo triste.

—¿por que no vienes con nosotros? ¿no tienes nada que hacer verdad? —le cuestiono Dipper.

—ah... Esto, yo... —balbuceo Pacifica un debido a la interesante propuesta del chico.

—Vamos sera divertido...Ademas me gustaria alguien que me ayude vigilando a Mabel—decia mientras miraba a Mabel que se estaba saltando con una cuerda, que quien sabe donde la consiguio.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opcion... pero que quede claro que lo hago por que te debo una... asi que no te hagas ilusiones raras—dijo de manera altanera aunque ni ella mismo se lo creia. La verdad es que por dentro estaba emocionada de ir con ellos.

—Bien entonces... hora de compras con los gemelos misterio—dijo Dipper mientras alzaba su mano para que Mabel la chocara pero esta seguia saltando.

Entonces se giro hacia Pacifica con la mano aun levantada.

—Pacifica, no me dejes con la mano levantada—le solicito Dipper

—Bien... —se limito a decir y con un gesto desinteresado, solo levanto su mano y la junto con la de Dipper pero se sonrojo al contacto y la quito de inmediato.

Dipper no se dio cuenta de esto y solo siguió caminando.

Continuara...

En el siguiente capitulo veremos de compras con los gemelos Pines.

Gracias... Eso es todo amigos :) ️️️


	3. De compras con Dipper

Bienvenidos a la tercera parte de mi primer fanfic disculpen los errores y por favor diganme como mejorar

Tambien ayudenme con ideas porque mi cerebro se esta quedando jeje.

Gracias eso es todo.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo, Pacifica decidio acompañar los gemelos Pines con los encargos que les mando su tio Stan.

¿Que podria suceder en esta travesia?

-¿Y que es lo primero en la lista?-pregunto Pacifica.

-mmm...2 paquetes de tachuelas-contesto mientras miraba la hoja en sus manos.

-¿y donde conseguimos eso?-pregunto, ya que ella solo iba a comprar ropa y cosmeticos, nunca habia tenido la necesidad de comprar esas simplezas.

-Se de un lugar,solo sigueme-expreso Dipper moviendo su mano en señal de que lo siga.

Pacifica iba caminando al lado de Dipper. Mabel por otra parte seguia saltando con su cuerda muy rapido y casualmente en el centro comercial sonaba la cancion de "Gonna fly now" que era con la que entreba Rocky Balboa .Luego de caminar por un rato Dipper se detuvo y señalo.

-Es aqui el tio Stan suele comprar las cosas en este lugar, le gusta economizar-

-um...todo a 1 dolar-dijo Pacifica extrañada al ver el nombre de la tienda.

-esa no... la de al lado-

-todo a 50 centavos-

-no...la de mas alla-

-todo a menos de 30 centavos y con descuento...¿es enserio?-reprocho Pacifica mientras miraba a Dipper.

-jeje asi es mi tio Stan-dijo el joven Pines con risilla nerviosa-nunca gasta mas de la cuenta.

Pacifica la miro con una cara de desaprobacion y le dijo-por cierto...¿que vamos a hacer con ella?-señalando a Mabel que se encontraba golpeando con un mazo una maquina donde salian topos.

-¡MUERAN TOPOS NO DEJARE QUE SALGAN DE SU MADRIGUERA!...¡NO DOMINARAN ESTE MUNDO EN MI GUARDIA!- gritaba Mabel a la maquina meintras golpeaba a los topos en cuanto salian como si tuviera el Ultra instinto de Goku, ya que estaba muy subida de azucar y los veia en camara lenta.

-mmmm...estara bien, esos topos la distraeran un rato-Dijo Dipper mientras entraba a la tienda.

Pacifica solo ignoro a Mabel y siguio a Dipper adentro de la tienda que estaba llena de baratijas y cosas de segunda mano.Era la tienda ideal para Stan.

-Bien...aqui encontraremos la mitad de los que necesitamos-dijo Dipper al ver la tienda con los estantes llenos de cosas usadas o de marcas piratas.

Dipper tomo un carrito de compras y con Pacifica fueron tomando algunas de las cosas de la tienda como tachuelas, pegamento y entre otras pero cuando Dipper pidio que le pasara una caja de pilas, Pacifica se extraño al leer la marca de las pilas.

-Que es esto...¿tiene falla de fabrica ?¿deberia de decir SONY y no SQNY?-dijo Pacifica muy confundida.

-Es una marca pirata, supongo que no has visto una...son marcas que imitan a la original para ser mas populares-le explico Dipper.

Pacifica le paso las pilas a Dipper y sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente pero Pacifica mantuvo la calma y para que Dipper no se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa ella le dijo en tono burlon.

-tu si que eres un nerd, lo sabes todo verdad-

-¡de que hablas!, no hay que ser un genio para saber eso, simplemente es...-

-Dipper ¿eres tu?-interrumpio una chica con blusa rosada y que tenia pecas.

Dipper se dio la vuelta y se asusto soltando un pequeño grito de niña y se le cayeron las pilas que tenia en la mano.

-hola... ¿como va todo?-saludo la chica extrañado por el grito de niña que tenia Dipper.

-¡Emma! ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Dipper sorprendido.

-pues aun estoy de vacaciones con mis padres y mi nuevo hermano-repondio Emma Sue con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Dipper algo incomodo ya que aunque habia pedido disculpas a cada una de las chicas que conocio en aquel viaje aun se sentia mal por eso.

-Dipper ¿quien es ella?-le cuestiono Pacifica levantando una ceja.

-ah...lo siento- dijo Dipper rapidamente al percatarse de su error.

-yo te hago la misma pregunta¿acaso sigues conqueteando con chicas solo por interes?-le pregunto Emma.

-¿que quiso decir Dipper?...explicame -

dijo Pacifica cruzando los brazos.

-esto es un mal entendido... veran yo-decia Dipper nervioso y se puso aun mas nervioso cuando las dos chicas dieron un paso adelante pidiendo una explicacion.

Dipper respiro y finalmente pudo decir

-Pacifica ella es Emma Sue la conoci en la cabaña invertida-explico Dipper y luego se dirigio a la otra chica.

-Emma ella es Pacifica Noroeste es mi amiga...digo...¡amiga nuestra!, de Mabel y yo-

-Ya veo ¿y que hacen aqui?-dijo Emma.

-Pues comprando algunas cosas...-

-¡no me ignoren!...tambien estoy aqui-bufo una Pacifica que miraba con ojos furiosos a Emma quien la miraba de la misma manera.

-¿que sucede celosita?-dijo Emma en tomo burlon y con una sonrisa.

-¿de que hablas?-respondio Pacifica rapidamente y sonrojandose por ese comentario.

-¡Oh! parece que alguien se sonrojo-dijo Emma.

-Eso no...¡callate!...no es cierto-dijo Pacifica sonrojandose aun mas.

Dipper confundido volteo a ver a Pacifica pero esta reaciono rapido y se dio la vuelta.

-Ire a ver como esta Mabel...buscame cuando ella se haya ido-se excuso Pacifica algo furiosa, para luego salir del lugar.

Para su mala suerte no estaba prestando atencion y la puerta automatica de la tienda, se le cerro en la cara y choco con esta.

-AAAAUUUGGG-exclamo aun mas furiosa y regreso a ver a Emma con una mirada asesina y luego salio de la tienda sin perderla de vista, hasta que se alejo lo suficiente y dejo de mirarla, siguiendo su camino, en busca de Mabel.

Continuara...


	4. De compras con Dipper Parte 2

Bienvenido a la segunda parte...

《_》

-¿que fue eso?-dijo Dipper pues estaba muy confundido.

-ya entiendo...- dijo Emma con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿que es lo que entiendes?-pregunto Dipper con curiosidad.

-¿no lo ves?-cuestiono Emma

-mmm...no-

-lo chicos son estupidos-susurro Emma indignada

-¿que cosa?-pregunto Dipper

-¡es obvio menso!...¡tu le gustas!

-¿Que?¿a Pacifica?-pregunto Dipper confundido.

-¡claro idiota! a quien mas

-Admito que ahora somos amigos...pero eso es todo, a ella no le gustaria alguien como yo...creeme estas alucinando-negaba Dipper moviendo sus manos.

-...(suspiro)...Como quieras,ya debo de irme-dijo Emma despidiendose de Dipper.

Dipper confundido por todo lo que le dijo Emma, termino de cojer las cosas que faltaban y mientras estaba en la fila de espera para pagar los productos, comenzo a pensar sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Yo le gusto a Pacifica?...no eso seria estupido, aunque no estaria tan mal, digo...aunque odie admitirlo...ella es bonita, amable,inteligente, creativa, preocupada por los demas y ademas me salvo la vida una vez...seria una buena novia..¡NO! ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡Son solo fantasias!...tranquilizate Dippee. Debes relajarte y dejarlo salir...ella nunca estaria enamorada de ti... ni en un millon de años.

Por otra parte la chica de pelo rubio, mientras iba de camino hacia Mabel se puso a tener un debate mental sobre sus sentimientos .

-¿que pasa conmigo? estoy confundida no se porque le dije eso, si él y yo no somos nada...¡nada!...acaso quiero que seamos algo...acaso yo estaba celosa ¡NO...QUE TONTERIA! imaginas cosas Pacifica Noroeste a ti no te interesa en lo mas minimo ese chico...¿o si? ¿sera que me gusta Dipper?...admito que es lindo y me hizo darme cuenta de quien era en verdad...¡no puede ser!...creo que si me gusta-era lo que pensaba una Pacifica muy sonrojada por las ideas en su cabeza

Pacifica logro salir de su trance al llegar con Mabel quien seguia golpeando a la maquina, pero los topos ya no se movian estaban todos tirados encima y en la pantalla aparecia **¡Puntaje maximo!** pero Mabel seguia golpeando al pobre juego.

-Mabel ya deja esa maquina, los topos ya ni se mueven-dijo Pacifica apartando a Mabel de la maquina.

-QUEDENSE AHI TOPOS, AVISENME SI QUIEREN MAS-decia Mabel con su puño alzado para luego terminar escupiendo a la maquina indicando que era basura.

-ok...eso no era necesario-dijo Pacifica extrañada .

-y bien ¿como fue tu cita con Dipper?-

dijo Mabel como si fuera algo normal.

-¡que!..¿cual cita?...no se de que hablas-contesto Pacifica nerviosa y algo sonrojada por esa incomoda pregunta.

-¡ahi vamos! es obvio que tuvieron una cita-

-claro que no-

-claro que si-

-¡NO! no es cierto-

-¡Si! si es cierto...estuvieron los dos solitos ¿no se asi?-

-eso quisiera...-susurro Pacifica.

-¿que dijiste-?

-¡ya callate!.. estas alucinando por el azucar-trato de excusar Pacifica

-jeje bueno talvez si, la verdad ya no se que es real...pero creo que ese elefante morado se parece a Barney-señalo Mabel

-Mabel estas drogada, no hay manera de que..-no termino y se quedo impactada al ver un tipo con disfraz de Barney que pasaba al lado de ellas.

-verdad que se parece a Barney-dijo Mabel señalando al tipo del disfraz.

-es Barney torpe-

-Ohh eso lo explica-

-en cuanto tiempo crees que se baya el azucarde tu cuerpo-

-pues comparado con la ultima vez que comi lo mismo...diria que 5 horas-

-ya veo, en ese caso deberias revisarte, creo que podrias tener diabetes-

-llevo haciendo esto desde los 5 años, estoy bien creeme-aseguro Mabel

-moriras a los 30 si sigues asi-

-¡vivire 100 años!..por cierto ¿donde esta Dipper?-pregunto Mabel al percatarse de que Pacifica habia venido sola.

-umm...se quedo en la tienda, yo me adelante para ver como estabas- mintio Pacifica nerviosa.

-¡Oh! mira ahi viene-dijo Mabel

Pacifica se volteo a ver a Dipper quien traia una bolsa con las compras.

Pacifica sintio un pequeño enojo al verlo pero decidio calmarse al recordar que era una tonteria.

-¿encontraste todo?-pregunto Pacifica tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, la mitad de lo que necesitabamos-contesto Dipper

-¿y donde iremos ahora?-le pregunto Pacifica.

-pues...-Dipper se dio la vuelta y miro un local donde seguramente encontrarian lo que faltaba pero se quedo asustado al ver que hay estaba la Emma, la chica del laberinto y la que tenia un tronco en la cabeza, asi que recapacito su idea y mejor les dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

-creo que sera mejor regresar a la cabaña la verdad se esta haciendo tarde y es suficiente con lo que compre-

-pero Dipper apenas son las cuatro-dijo Mabel que esta vez se encontraba levantando unas pequeñas pesas.

-dije que ya es tarde-le dijo Dipper a Mabel en tono amenazante.

-pero Dip...-trato de cuestionar Pacifica

-es tarde y no se diga mas-interrumpio Dipper.

-bueno...si tu lo dices hermanito sera mejor ir a llamar un taxi para regresar a la cabaña-dijo Mabel.

-voy por uno ahora mismo te espero en la salida Mabel-dijo Dipper para luego marcharse con la bolsa.

-bueno...creo que ahora si se termino-susurro tristemente Pacifica.

-Pacifica ¿ya te vas a tu casa?-

-Si...aunque no entiendo porque no se despidio-dijo Pacifica inconcientemente

-que quisiste decir con eso ¿acaso?-

-¡nada! olvidalo-contesto rapidamente al percatarse de su error.

-oh...ya veo jeje-rio Mabel coqueta.

-no es lo que piensas...yo mejor me voy-se excuso rapidamente para luego voltearse y marcharse pero fue detenida por Mabel que la agarro del brazo.

-tengo una idea-le dijo Mabel con una risilla malvada

-¿que pasa Mabel?-le pregunto Pacifica.

-te hare una propuesta que no puedes rechazar-dijo Mabel

-¿que seria eso?-pregunto Pacifica

-por que no vienes a mi pillamada-

-¿tu pillamada?-

-Si, justo hoy tenemos una con las chicas deberias venir con nosostras nos haria bien tener una integrante mas-

-no lo se...no he pedido permiso-

-oh vamos,tus Padres no estan¿verdad?-

-mmmm...pero yo-

-vamos talvez puedas estar a solas con quien ya sabes-le susuro Mabel a su oido

-basta...no digas tonterias-dijo Pacifica sonrojada pero se dio cuenta de la gran oferta de Mabel y sintio gran tentacion

-¿que dices?-le pregunto finalmente.

-bien...pero que quede claro que voy porque me vendria bien una noche de chicas y no por Dipper-excuso Pacifica

-yo nunca mencione a Dipper-dijo Mabel contenta y orgullosa al ver que Pacifica habia caido en su trampa.

-¡eso no es lo que quise decir!-respondio Pacifica muy sonrojada.

-jeje tranquila Pacifica sera mejor ir con Dipper-le dijo Mabel.

Pacifica solo desvio la mirada,Mabel lanzo sus pesas contra la maquina de topos y finalmente le dio unas palmaditas a Pacifica en la espalda y las dos chicas se fueron caminando.

Continuara...

¿que tal les gusto? diganme mis errores ya saben ayudenme a aprender y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que sera "pillamada en la cabaña del misterio"

Y eso es todo amigos.

Hasta la proxima


	5. La llegada a la cabaña del misterio

HELLO bienvenidos mi nuevo capitulo.

Mientras mas seguidores y corazones tenga voy a publicar mas rapido los capitulos.

 **Por favor comenten para saber que si estan leyendo mi fanfic.**

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Pacifica y Mabel se dirigieron al estacionamiento para encontrase con Dipper.

-¡Dipper! ya llegamos-exclamo Mabel energicamente al ver que Dipper estaba de espaldas subiendo las cosas en el maletero del taxi.

-¿llegamos?- cuestiono Dipper confundido y se volteo para a ver Mabel y para descubrir que no estaba sola.

-em...hola de nuevo Dipper-saludo Pacifica con una sonrisa.

-ah...¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?¿que no estaba cerca del pueblo?-pregunto Dipper confundido.

-no, yo...-trato de decir Pacifica pero fue interrumpida.

-¡La invite a mi pillamada tonto!-dijo Mabel

-¿Y aceptaste ir asi como si nada?-dijo Dipper mirando a Pacifica con una ceja levantada.

-em...si, ¿tiene algo de malo?-dijo Pacifica algo ofendida .

-no, no es eso, es solo que...¿seguro que Mabel no te chantajeo?-dijo Dipper mirando a Mabel pues ya conocia como era su hermana para extorcionar.

Pacifica se puso nerviosa y solo se quedo callada, ya que ella sabia que acepto ir solo por estar mas tiempo con Dipper.

Pero Mabel ofendida defendio a Pacifica.

-¡claro que no Dippe!, yo la invite y ella quiso venir, ¿cuando he extorcionado a alguien? ¡No me contestes!-dijo Mabel rapidamente al ver que Dipper le iba a decir algo.

Dipper suspiro y resignado les dijo

-como digas Mabel...ya vamonos-

Fue asi como dejo que primero se subiera Mabel, luego se subio Pacifica y cuando Dipper se subio, miró que de el centro comercial salia Emma junto con las otras 2 chicas con las que habia coqueteado en su viaje por las atracciones de Gravity Falls y casualmente las tres lo miraron fijamente y Dipper cerro rapidamente la puerta.

-¡A la cabaña del misterio!-dijo Dipper apresurado y nervioso.

-¡Si señor!-contesto el taxista y arranco inmediatamente hacia la cabaña.

El trayecto hacia la cabaña fue tranquilo, por 10 segundos ya que Mabel saco un plastico de burbujas y comenzo a reventar las burbujas una por una, para calmar la ansiedad que aun sentia por el azucar en su cuerpo.

-¡Mabel!-exclamo Dipper-yo tambien quiero jugar...- dijo avergonzado, pues esas burbujas eran de las cosas mas satisfactorias del mundo.Ni un genio como el se resistia.

-Aqui tienes hermano-dijo Mabel sonriente, extendiendo el plastico por encima de las piernas de Pacifica para pasarselo a Dipper.

Pacifica se quedo quieta viendo como los dos hermanos Pines reventaban las burbujas con una sonrisa en su cara, entonces Pacifica sintio la tentacion y agarro el plastico de sus piernas sin saber que hacer.

-¿que sucede nunca has jugado con esto?-dijo Dipper al ver como Pacifica miraba el plastico que sostenia.

-no, nunca he sostenido basura...¿que no es para envolver objetos fragiles?-dijo Pacifica ya que ella nunca habia jugado con ese plastico pues ella era una niña millonaria y problamente solo jugaba con caras muñecas de diseñador.

-bueno si, pero tambien se usa como entretenimiento...¡anda! aplasta una y lo veras.-dijo Dipper

Entonces Pacifica aplasto una de las burbujitas y sintio una gran satisfaccion al hacerlo, luego comenzo a seguir aplastando mas burbujitas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿que me sucede? ¿porque no puedo parar?-decia Pacifica mientras reia feliz al aplastar las burbujas.

-te lo dije es grandioso- dijo Dipper con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Pacifica.

Pacifica miró a Dipper devolviendole sonrisa y ambos continuaron jugando, pero no se dieron cuenta que se les estaba acabando las burbujas y mientras explotaban las burbujas que quedaban accidentalmente los dos fueron acercando sus manos, y en una de esas los dos trataron de aplastar la misma burbuja provocando que sus manos estuvieran una encima de otra.

El primero en reaccionar fue Pacifica que quito su mano rapidamente y se sonrojo.

-lo siento Dipper-dijo Pacifica.

-descuida fue mi culpa-dijo Dipper con un leve sonrojo que casi ni se notaba.

-¡llegamos! son 5 dolares-dijo el taxista

-ah claro, aqui tiene-dijo Dipper sacando un billete de 10 dolares.

-aqui esta tu cambio-dijo el taxista entregandole el dinero a Dipper.

Ellos habian llegado a la cabaña a las 4:00 pm pues habian pasado casi todo el dia en el centro comercial ya que el tiempo les habia pasado volando mientras compraban, Mabel fue la primera en salir del taxi por la puerta de su lado, luego Dipper salio por el otro lado y Pacifica lo siguio.

\- ¡tio Stan llegamos!-dijo Dipper saludando a su tio que se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la cabaña.

-¿como te fue?... y mas importante,¿donde estan las compras?-dijo Stan al ver que Dipper traia las manos vacias, pues el muy despistado las habia dejado en el taxi que ya se estaba alejando.

-¡OH NO LAS OLVIDE! !ESPERE!- grito

mientras corria detras del taxi.

-jejeje sera mejor adelantarnos a preparar todo-dijo Mabel caminado hacia la cabaña y Pacifica solo la siguio.

-¿que hace ella aqui?-pregunto Stan al ver a Pacifica.

-tambien me da gusto verlo señor Pines-dijo Pacifica sarcasticamente

-yo la invite a mi pillamada de hoy-dijo Mabel

-¿que tu pillamada no era mañana?-pregunto Stan pues su sobrina le habia pedido permiso pero para el dia de mañana.

-no, estas confundido tio Stan claramente era hoy-aseguro Mabel

-¿esta segura? por que inlcuso recuerdo que...-trato de decir Stan pero fue interrumpido por Mabel.

-¡SI era hoy!...vamos Pacifica-dijo Mabel empujando a Pacifica por la espalda para que entrara a la cabaña .

-bien, ya voy-dijo Pacifica entrando a la Cabaña siendo empujada por Mabel.

Pacifica al entrar en la cabaña ya no sentia esa sensacion de antes que le daba ganas de vomitar cuando estaba ahi, ahora sentia un sentimiento acojedor, como si sintiera que nada malo le puede pasar ahi, ya que despues de todo ella habia pasado un tiempo en aquel lugar debido Raromagedon.

-Pacifica quedate aqui, tengo que hacer unas llamadas-dijo ella para luego correr hacia su cuarto en busca del telefono.

Entonces Dipper entro a la cabaña, estaba muy cansado y se apoyo en la pared de la casa.

-Dipper,¿ recuperaste las cosas?-dijo Pacifica viendo que Dipper no traia nada en sus manos.

-si, se las di a mi tio Stan-dijo Dipper jadeando-ire por una soda,¿quieres una?-

-mmm...si esta bien-dijo Pacifica

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y entonces comenzaron a escuchar la conversacion que mabel estaba teniendo por telefono.

-¡candy tenemos codigo unicornio!, necesito que vengas hoy a la pillamada...

Si ya se que era mañana, pero te necesito hoy fin de la discusion...avisale a Grenda.-dijo Mabel por el telefono, pues efectivamente la pillamada la habia inventado para que Pacifica viniera.

-¿que fue eso?-dijo Pacifica confundida

-ves, sabia que te engaño...supongo que ya no importa, ¿te gusta la soda de fresa?-pregunto Dipper mientras buscaba las sodas en el refrigerador.

-Si, me gustan las de fresa-

-aqui tienes-dijo Dipper pasandole la fria lata de soda.

-em...gracias-dijo Pacifica tomando la soda, luego trato de abrirla pero no pudo ya que siempre se la servian abierta y con un sorbete(sorbete, pajita, popote o como le digan en su Pais, aqui se dice sorbete:))

Fue asi como Dipper al ver esto le dijo-permiteme...- cogiendo la soda, abriendola y colocandole un sorbete.

-Gracias Dipper, tu si sabes-comento Pacifica algo sonrojada y con una calida sonrisa.

-jeje de nada, mejor vayamos a ver television-dijo Dipper y fue asi como los dos fueron a la sala.

Los dos estaban viendo el noticiero de Sandra Jimenez que decia:

-Entre otras noticias el dia de mañana se celebrara la gran feria de Gravity Falls donde como es costumbre todo lo años habra la tan esperada **COMPETICION INTELECTUAL DE OBSTACULOS** **ULTRADIFICIL, HYPER MEGA ALFA DELTA OMEGA Y ESPECIAL CARRERA POR EQUIPO,** donde los participantes deben amarrarse los pies y superar los obstaculos que pondran a prueba su capacidad intelectual, su fuerza y sus destrezas, la competicion comenzara a las 10:00 Am, ¡Los esperamos!-

-No sabia que aqui se celebraba una competicion asi-comento Dipper.

-mmm...lo habia olvidado, mañana es donde compiten por un cofre que nunca ha sido abierto, jeje es entretenido ver como sufren los pueblerinos y nunca ganan-explico Pacifica

-¿y por que nunca nadie ha ganado?-pregunto Dipper

-puesss, nadie ha podido pasar por la prueba intelectual-respondio

-¿y por que?¿es dificil?- pregunto Dipper

-no, creo que no...pero ya sabes aqui en gravity falls todos son...muy torpes...

-jeje supongo que tienes razon-dijo Dipper y fue asi como pasaron cerca de una hora viendo la television.

Continuara...


	6. Abrazando la almohada de Dipper

Bienvenidos a la parte 2 iba a ser un solo capitulo pero me parecio muy largo asi que lo dividi en dos igual que el anterior.

Como siempre delen corazon y sigan mi historia eso me motiva a seguir publicando mi historia.

《_》

Despues de que Dipper y Pacifica se quedaran mirando la television se comenzo a escuchar como alguien bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a la sala, efectivamente era Mabel que llegaba y al verlos sentados juntos les dijo-con que aqui estaban para de tortolos-

Pacifica se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza mientras que Dipper suspiro hizo cara de resignado y le dijo.

-Mabel deja de inventar cosas-

-jeje ¡admitelo! hacen bonita pareja, hermano.

-Lo mismo dijiste de todas las parejas que has tratado de conseguirme, incluso con Candy-

-Es tu culpa hermano, nunca coqueteas con alguien y yo solo trato de ayudarte-

-Pues entonces procura ayudarme menos-reprocho Dipper ya que se hermana siempre lo molestaba con que debia conseguir una novia.

-¡Eso nunca! este es mi deber como la hermana alfa

-Otra vez con eso...

-Siempre sere la mayor Dipper, superalo

-¿solo porque eres 1 cm mas alta que yo?-dijo Dipper

-exacto mi querido hermano, por cierto.. Pacifica es hora de ir arriba debemos prepara la pillamada, las chicas ya vienen-explico Mabel

-¿Porque debo preparar la pillamada a la que me invitaste? ¡Ese deberia ser tu trabajo!-replico Pacifica

Mabel clavo sus ojos en ella.

-Sera mejor que me ayudes o tu secreto podria salir a la luz-dijo de forma manipuladora.

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?, yo no tengo secretos.

-Ya sabes, ese secreto, el de que tu estas enamo...

-¡Bien!, ya callate y vamos-exclamo Pacifica, jalando a Mabel del brazo y subiendo las escaleras.

-mm...¡Ya veo!, ahora entiendo, todo concuerda-dijo Dipper con los ojos muy abiertos.-Pacifica acepto venir...porque seguramente Mabel descubrio algun secreto vergonzoso ¿pero que podria ser?-entonces Dipper puso la mano en su barbilla y comenzo a pensar.

-¡claro todo tiene sentido!, Mabel seguramente descubrio que...el cabello de Pacifica es oxigenado, ¡si, lo sabia!, ese hermoso color rubio no podia ser natural-dijo Dipper orgulloso.

Mientras tanto arriba en el cuarto de los gemelos Pines.

-¡Muy bien Pacifica!, hay que traer los dulces y arreglar esas camas-le dijo Mabel muy energicamente- ¿que prefieres hacer?-pregunto Mabel.

-¡Nada! si quieres hazlo tu-reclamo Pacifica molesta.

-¿Quieres que diga tu secreto?

-Agh...bien, yo arreglare las camas-dijo Pacifica cerrando sus puños enojada por ver que Mabel la tenia a su merced .

-Entonces te veo luego Pacifica, solo no te emociones con la cama de Dipper-dijo Mabel con una picara sonrisa.

Pacifica se puso muy sonrojada por el comentario de Mabel mientras se iba en busca de los dulces y demas, dejando a Pacifica sola en el cuarto.Ella se tranquilizo y se acerco lentamente a las camas y se quedo mirandolas un buen rato.Finalmente decidio comenzar por la cama de Mabel primero retiro los peluches de unicornio luego las cobijas y por ultimo volvio a acomodar la cama. Por suerte para Pacifica la castigaban haciendola realizar actividades en la mansion que normalmente hacian los empleados de esta manera aprendio a hacer su cama y algunas otras cosas.

Luego de que termino con la cama de Mabel se quedo mirando la de Dipper.

-entonces...debo arreglar su cama, ¡vamos Pacifica! ya lo hiciste con la de Mabel por que tendria que ser diferente con Dipper-pensaba Pacifica nerviosa.

Finalmente ella comenzo a retirar las cobijas de Dipper y cuando cogio una de las almohadas sintio el aroma de Dipper e inexplicablemente la abrazo.

-Dipper...-penso Pacifica al sentir la suave almohada en su rostro.

Pero entonces Dipper entro en el cuarto y vio a Pacifica abrazando su almohada pero a el no le importo.

-hola Pacifica que haces-dijo Dipper muy tranquilo.

Pacifica se quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Dipper parado en la puerta y las palabras no salian de su boca pues estaba avergonzada.Y no podia soltar la almohada o mas bien...no queria.

-que...su...cede Dipper-dijo Pacifica con la voz entrecortada.

-me aburri y subi a ver que hacian, por cierto, ¿que estas haciendo?-

-yo...solo tendia tu cama, Mabel me lo ordeno jeje-dijo Pacifica muy nerviosa

-¿otra vez Mabel te extorciona? ...no tienes por que hacerle caso-dijo Dipper.

-no , yo... lo hago porque que quiero-dijo Pacifica de manera nada convincente.

-escucha...ya se cual es tu secreto-dijo Dipper acercandose hacia Pacifica.

-¿en...serio?-dijo Pacifica sonrojada pues se preparaba para lo peor.

-asi es, no tienes por que ocultarlo-dijo Dippper colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Pacifica haciendo que se sonrojara mucho mas.

-¿como te diste cuenta?-dijo muy Pacifica nerviosa.

-pues...fueron tus señales eran muy obvias-le dijo Dipper

Pacifica se quedo atonita por lo que Dipper le decia ella penso que su vida se habia arruinado ahora que sabia que Dipper le gustaba, pero mas importante que era lo que el pensaba asi que con mucho esfuerzo se arriesgo a decirle.

-¿y, que opinas?-dijo Pacifica esperando que Dipper probablemente rechazara su amor por el.

-pues...creo que no es tan grave, entiendo por que lo ocultaste pero no debes sentirte avergonzada-dijo Dipper

-¿enserio?, ¿entonces tu tambien sientes lo mismo?-dijo Pacifica con el corazon latiendole muy rapido que casi se le salia por la intensa situacion.

-Asi es-afirmo con una sonrisa

Pacifica se quedo inmovil no sabia como reaccionar al pensar que Dipper tambien gustaba de ella.

-No debes ocultarlo, el que tu cabello sea oxigenado no es nada fuera de normal, se nota desde lejos que ese color rubio no es natural-dijo Dipper muy tranquilo.

Eso hizo que la cara de Pacifica cambiara de avergonzada a furiosa, estallando de ira, asi que con la almohada que abrazaba, ¡Golpeo salvajemente a Dipper! haciendo que este cayera al suelo y lo siguio golpeandolo en el piso con la almohada mientras le gritaba.

-¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO!, COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR DE ESA MANERA A DECIRME ALGO ASI, TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME HACES SENTIR! ¡PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO DE UNA VEZ GRANDISIMO TORPE MI CABELLO ES NATURAL!-

-auch...¡Pacifica lo siento! ...¡no lo sabia!-gritaba Dipper deseperado en el piso.

Despues de varios almohadazos con los que Pacifica desahogo su furia, finalmente se canso y dejo de golpearlo.

-¡Tiende tu cama tu solo!-le ordeno Pacifica mientras salia del cuarto de los gemelos con la almohada aun en sus manos.

-¿Que fue eso?...auch-dijo Dipper en el piso despues de que Pacifica se fue.

Continuara...

jejej a Dipper aun le falta aprender mucho de las mujeres, en el proximo capitulo va a comenzar la pillamada donde sucederan algunas confesiones y otras cosillas.

Mientras mas corazones y seguidores tenga mi historia publicare mas rapido los capitulos.


	7. Agradable aroma

Bienvenidos al nuevos capitulo espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews para poder mejorar.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Pacifica golpeo a Dipper con su almohada por hacerle creer que se le estaba declarando. Despues de eso Pacifica bajo por las escaleras aun con la almohada de Dipper y se dirigio a la sala.

Prendio el televisor, se sento en el sofa y se puso a pensar.

-¡ese torpe que se cree!, como me dice algo asi en momentos como este, cuando estoy tan confundida, ese torpe es un desconsiderado; como puede ser que aun asi me siga gustando...¡Ya basta! debo dejar de pensar en el...agh...no lo entiendo por que no puedo,¿acaso estoy obcesionada con Dipper?.

De pronto Mabel entro a la cabaña con una caja de llena de dulces y otras cosas, al ver como Pacifica estaba sentada en el sillon con una cara pensativa, decidio acercarsele.

-¿sucede algo Pacifica?-pregunto sorprendiendo a Pacifica haciendo que se asustara y se confundiera con sus ideas al contestar.

-¡eh!..no nada, quien dijo algo sobre Dipper...el no me gusta nada en absoluto ¡lo que quise decir es!...¡nada! ¡olvidalo!-dijo avergonzada y escondiendo su cara en la almohada de Dipper.

Mabel puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como Pacifica se humillaba a si misma, ya que en parte era muy satisfactorio ver como la chica que alguna vez fue la mas popular y presumida de Gravity falls mostraba todas sus debilidades juntas y era mas que obvio lo mucho que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

-tranquila Pacifica...no hables tan fuerte que Dipper esta a lado tuyo-dijo Mabel burlona y desviando la mirada como si observara a alguien.

-¿que?...¡Dipper no es lo que tu piensas!-exclamo girando la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrio no habia nada ahí, simplemente Mabel la habia hecho caer aun mas bajo de lo que ya estaba.

-jejeje...deberias ver tu cara, esta toda roja.

-¡eres una!...(suspiro)...supongo que me lo merezco despues de todo lo que te hice-dijo con remordimiento.

Eso hizo que Mabel se sintiera mal y en tono amigable le dijo.

-escucha Pacifica...sera mejor que... dejemos todo eso atras ¿no crees?... ahora seamos buenas amigas ¿te parece?

-¿tu... me perdonarias a pesar de todo?-dijo apenada y volviendo a ocultar su cara en la almohada de Dipper.

-el pasado en el pasado...lo importante es que ahora eres nuestra amiga.

-¿me consideras tu amiga...?-dijo esperanzada y levantando la cara de la almohada.

-claro, si no fuera asi... no te habria invitado ¿no crees?

-si, supongo que tiene sentido-

-bien...ahora que aclaramos eso, sera mejor que vayas al cuarto de Dipper inmediatamente.

-¿porque?- pregunto confundida

-porque las chicas ya llegaron y tienes la almohada de Dipper aun en tus manos... cualquiera diria que estas obsecionada con mi hermano-aseguro Mabel.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Pacifica pues le hizo caer en cuenta que aun estaba abrazando la almohada de Dipper.

-em...¡tienes razon mejor dejo esto!-dijo decidida.

Luego de eso Pacifica subio al cuarto de los gemelos se paro en la entrada y vio como Dipper estaba acostado en su cama jugando un videojuego de naves espaciales.

-¿Pacifica?...todo bien, ya no estas enojada conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo Dipper con algo de miedo.

-sobre eso...solo olvidalo, porfavor finge que nada paso ¿esta bien?-dijo Pacifica sin poder mirar a Dipper.

-eh...claro, como digas...¿pero tengo una pregunta?-dijo levantadose de su cama.

-¿dime?

-¿porque te llevaste mi almohada?-dijo Dipper señalando la gran almoahada que Pacifica seguia abrazando.

-¿esto?..¡si! era sobre eso que te venia a hablar, yo no me di cuenta que me la habia llevado y por eso vine a devolvertela-contesto Pacifica acercandose a Dipper y ofreciendole la almohada.

Dipper le miro con curiosidad y agarro la almohada por los extremos y cuando la jalo fue detenido por Pacifica que sujetaba fuertemente la almohada, pues aunque fue decidida a devolversela, la verdad era que no se queria deshacer de ella...por lo menos no aun.

-...¿em?...Pacifica ya puedes soltarla-dijo Dipper algo incomodo.

-¡lo siento!-exclamo Pacifica soltando por fin la almohada y dandole la espalda a Dipper para que no viera lo avergonzada que estaba.

-la dejare en mi cama-dijo Dipper colocando cuidadosamente su almohada.

-sera mejor que me vaya...las chicas llegaron y Mabel dijo que me necesitaba-mintio Pacifica titubeante, para despues abandonar el cuarto dejando solo a Dipper.

Dipper no le tomo mucha relevancia al asunto y volvio a recostarse en su cama pero esta vez con la almohada en su cabeza.Cuando trato de volver a jugar no pudo ya que lo detuvo un agradable aroma que no supo de donde provenia.

-¿que?...que es esto-Dipper comenzo a oler para saber de donde provenia el agradable aroma.-huele a rosas, pero es diferente, como si fueran rosas del mismisimo paraiso... ¡un momento! que estoy diciendo...creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Entonces Dipper se dio cuenta que el olor venia directamente de su almohada y se puso boca abajo con la cara sumergida en su almohada.

-porque mi almohada se siente asi de bien, acaso sera...-dipper se puso pensativo y hallo una conclusion.

-deber ser el nuevo perfume de "Reina disco BABBA" que pedi por internet, no sabia que olia asi de bien, lo comprare mas seguido-dijo Dipper orgulloso, pero con una extraña sensacion como si el Universo quisiera golpearlo por las conclusiones tan estupidas a las que llegaba ultimamente.

Por otra parte en la entrada de la cabaña Mabel y Pacifica recibieron a Candy y Grenda, las eternas mejores amigas de las pillamadas de Mabel.

Ellas se saludaron y Mabel les dijo que subieran al cuarto para dejar sus mochilas.

Y cuando llegaron echaron a Dipper del cuarto, este se opuso pero en vista de que no podia hacer nada mejor decidio irse dejando su preciada almohada.

Pacifica solo le limito a ver como Dipper era echado de su cuarto.

-¡bien chicas!, ¡hora de ponerse sus pillamas!-dijo Mabel

Las tres chicas:Candy, Grenda y Mabel se pusieron sus pillamas mientras que Pacifica no habia hecho nada debido a que Mabel la habia traido de imprevisto y no tuvo tiempo de traer nada.

-¿Pacifica no trajiste pijama a mi pijamada?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡claro que no!...recuerda que tu me trajiste de imprevisto

-es verdad...bueno eso tiene solucion-dijo dirijiendose a su armario.

-¿cual es esa Mabel?-pregunto Candy.

-aqui esta...ta chan...el super sueter de la llama de Pacifica, que se te olvido la ultima vez que te lo regale.-dijo Mabel emocionada.

-no es que lo olvidara, simplemente no lo queria...esta bien feo-dijo Pacifica a la defensiva.

-pues...sera esto... o tendras que dormir asi como estas-dijo Mabel burlona.

-agh...bien, lo usare...pero no va a gustarme-exclamo Pacifica para luego cambierse su ropa por ese sueter. Quedando igual que en el raromagedon, cuando Mabel le regalo el sueter por primera vez.

Despues de eso las chicas acomodaron sus cosas y luego fueron llamadas por el grito del tio Stan.

-RAPIDO, VENGAN QUE YA VA A COMENZAR LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE PATO-TECTIVE, YA HICE LAS PALOMITAS.

Las chicas en el cuarto pegaron un grito de emocion a excepcion de Pacifica obvio. Candy y Grenda bajaron emocionadas mientras que Mabel arrasto a Pacifica del brazo.

Cuando llegaron, Stan ya estaba sentado en el unico sillon principal.

-¡quiero el piso!-exclamo Grenda lanzandose contra el suelo.

-¡te sigo!- dijo Candy, lanzandose al lado de grenda.

-ven Pacifica... aqui ahi un lugar-dijo Mabel sentandose en el extremo izquierdo de la cabeza de dinosaurio que estaba a lado del sofa.

-bien-fue lo que se limito a decir Pacifica mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Mabel.

-¡oigan no empiecen sin mi!-dijo Dipper mientras se sentaba en la cabeza del dinosaurio al lado de Pacifica.

Esto hizo que el corazon de Pacifica latiera muy rapido y se pusiera muy nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, pero al ver que Dipper no se daba cuenta, ella logro calmarse y ver la television.

-¿Va a venir mi hermano Ford?-pregunto Stan mientras bebia una lata de soda.

-no...dijo que aun le faltaba desmantelar algunos artefactos peligroso y que este no era su tipo de serie.-contesto Dipper quien habia ido a buscar a su tio Ford por peticion de su tio Stan.

-...(suspiro) ese cerebrito, siempre trabajando... ni modo, que se le va a hacer...-dijo Stan algo preocupado.

-¡silencio ya va a comenzar!-exclamo Mabel ansiosa.

Todos se quedaron atentos y callados viendo como comenzaba la nueva temporada del Pato-tective.

Cuando comenzo el programa se escucho una voz energica y gruesa que decia.

-En la nueva temporada del PatoTective los misterios que no fueron revelados seguiran sin revelarse, pero a cambio veran la nueva y original historia, donde el PatoTective tendra que resolver el mayor desafio de toda su vida...un trio amoroso donde debera decidir entre su eterno amor no correspondido la increible Pata de color rojo o la bella y millionaria Pata rubia.¿Con quien desean que se quede?. Envien un mensaje al 1234 con el nombre de su Pata favorita la que tenga mas votos sera el eterno amor del PatoTective. Sin mas que decir comenzamos con los episodios.

Despues de ese gran discurso, finalmente comenzo el show y todos lo miraban atentamente.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR:no se si notaron la referencia, pero la pata roja era Wendy y la rubia era Pacifica. Ahi les dejo el dato.)

Pero habia alguien que habia vuelto a sentir ese agradable aroma que tanto le habia gustado.

Por suspuesto era Dipper, que mientras estaba sentando no se concentro en el show al sentir ese rico aroma y comenzo a preguntarse si talves, solo talvez la conclusion de hace rato estuviera equivocada un poco.

-¿de donde viene ese olor?-dijo Dipper en sus pensamientos.

Asi que decidio comenzar a oler disimuladamente para ver de donde provenia el agradable aroma.

Y se topo con algo que lo dejo atonito.

Continuara...

《_》

Uff...digamnme que tal les parecio se suponia que aqui iba a comezar la pillamada pero creo que me alargue demasiado asi que eso queda para el otro capitulo.

Chao...


	8. Juntos bajo la misma cobija

Bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo debo decirles que a partir de ahora el Dipcifica va a comenzar con todo y espero que les guste. Sigan comentando y dandome animos.

Gracias.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo todos se quedaron mirando el Pato-tective pero Dipper estaba inquieto por saber de donde provenia ese agradable aroma.

Cuando Dipper comenzo a olfatear disimuladamente para encontrar el origen de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, se percato de que provenia de su lado izquierdo mas concretamente de donde estaban Mabel y Pacifica. Lo que lo puso a pensar.

-Creo que este aroma proviene de... ¡Pacifica!... pero no estoy seguro...-pensaba Dipper con inquietud.-¡No puede ser!... que hago para saber si es Pacifica quien huele tan bien, si se lo pregunto seguro pensara que soy un raro...aunque creo que todos piensan eso de mi, pero ese no es el punto... necesito una idea -Dipper se puso en modo pensativo y finalmente tuvo una idea.-Si logro acercarme un poco mas a ella...talvez podria confirmar mi teoria.

Entonces Dipper sintio el impulso de acercase a Pacifica, pero luego de dudar un rato se dio cuenta que no podia hacerlo ya que seria muy raro que hiciera algo asi de repente.

-¡Maldicion! ¿que hago? como me le acerco...¡Universo dame una señal!-penso Dipper angustiado.

Entonces se escucho el mismo señor con la voz gruesa y energica del Patotective que decia.

-¡No se despeguen de sus asientos o donde quieran que esten volveremos con el Patotective despues de estos cortes comerciales!

Despues de eso todos se quedaron pegados al televisor viendo los comerciales a excepcion de Mabel que se paro y se fue apresurada a su cuarto diciendo.

-¡Vuelvo enseguida, tengo frío y necesito mi pequeña cobija de unicornios! ¡avisenme si comienza el programa!.

Por suerte para Mabel, logro llegar antes de que comenzara el Patotective y se volvio a sentar en el mismo lugar al lado Pacifica.

-¡Que bien! no me perdi nada-exclamo alegre mientras se envolvia en su cobija.

Fue entonces cuando a Dipper se le prendio el foco y tuvo una magnifica idea.

-¡Lo tengo!..la excusa perfecta para acercarme a Pacifica ¡Gracias Universo!- penso Dipper aliviado y alegre.

-¡Ya volvimos con mas del Patotective!-dijo el Señor de la television.

Entonces Dipper supo que era momento de aplicar su plan.

-em...Mabel me das un poco de tu cobija, tambien tengo frío-dijo Dipper intrigado por lo que le diria Mabel.

-¡toma!..solo acercate un poco por que mi cobija es pequeña y guarda silencio que ya comenzo-dijo Mabel extendiendo su cobija.Por lo que Dipper y Pacifica flexionaron sus piernas y juntaron sus rodillas.

Sorpresivamente Mabel no le presto mucha atencion a la peticion de Dipper por que estaba mas centrada viendo el Patotective ya que de otra manera, seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones de Dipper y habria armado un escandalo.

Por suerte para Dipper el universo estaba de su lado esta vez.

-Gracias...-dijo Dipper en voz baja, tratando de ocultar lo feliz que estaba por que su plan habia salido bien.

Entonces Dipper estiro la cobija por encima de su cuerpo y se acerco lo mas que pudo a Pacifica de manera que quedaron muy pegados. Con sus cuerpos ocultos debajo de la cobija.

Esto hizo que Pacifica se sonrojara mucho y comenzara a temblar del nerviosismo por tener a ese chico que tanto le gustaba tan cerca de ella y de esa manera, con sus cuerpos debajo de la misma cobija. Lo que hizo fantasear a Pacifica con las miles de posibilidades que podrian suceder debajo de esa cobija, cosa que no le ayudo en lo mas minimo a calmarse.

-Debo calmarme o Dipper se dara cuenta-pensaba Pacifica con su respiracion acelerada.

Entonces Dipper al ver la actitud tan extraña de Pacifica decidio arriesgarse y se acerco al oido de Pacifica, para preguntarle algo. Que en realidad era una excusa para de una vez por todas descubrir si ella era quien tenia ese rico aroma.

-...Pacifica...¿no te importa que este tan cerca verdad?-susurro Dipper. Mientras disimuladamente sentia el aroma de Pacifica.

-...dipper...yo...estoy...bien...- dijo Pacifica en voz tan baja que ni ella misma se logro escuchar, debido a su respiracion acelerada y nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien verdad?-susurro Dipper mientras bajo un poco la cabeza para poder oler directamente su cuello.

Finalmente Pacifica logro calmarse un poco y logro susurrar un poco mas alto

-si...todo esta bien.

Fue asi como Dipper alejo su cara del cuello de Pacifica y se dio cuenta que su teoria era correcta. Y comenzo a tener un gran debate en sus pensamientos.

-¡Definitivamente es Pacifica! ella huele tan bien, como se llevo mi almohada seguramente su olor se quedo impregnado y es por eso que se sentia tan bien...¿pero ahora que debo hacer? es muy posible que ese agradable aroma se vaya pronto de mi almohada...¡y yo no quiero eso!, ni modo que le diga a Pacifica que siga usando mi almohada o que me deje oler su cuello cuando yo quiera...eso seria muy incomodo y...ahg ¡no puede ser! tendre que aguantar el resto de mi vida sin volver a sentir ese aroma.

Despues de todo eso Dipper se resigno y vio el Patotective pero de manera muy desinteresada mientras que Pacifica aun temblaba pero ya no era tan notorio.

-¡Cuack cuack!...Gracias por ver el nuevo capitulo del Patotective espérenos la siguiente semana a la misma hora pero no en el mismo canal porque nos acaba de comprar otra cadena de television mas exitosa y nos mudaremos de televisora. Eso es todo amantes del Patotective, se despide su narrador.

Todos en la sala excepcion de Dipper y Pacifica dijeron al unisono- ese fue un gran ¡cuackepisodio! Patotective lo veremos la siguiente semana.

Entonces tio Stan se fue a su habitacion mientras que Candy y Grenda subieron al cuarto de los gemelos.

-Bien Pacifica...hora de que comience la pillamada-dijo la alegre niña llevandose su cobija y arrastrando a Pacifica a su cuarto.

Dipper se quedo solo con la television prendida, el sabia que cuando habia una pillamada le tocaba dormir en el sillon.

-Bien Dipper...(suspiro)...supongo que es hora de dormir- se dijo a si mismo mientras apagaba la television y se recostaba en el sillon con las cobijas que habia traido de la bodega cuando fue a ver a su tio Ford.

Por otra parte en el cuarto de los gemelos se encontraban las cuatro chicas sentada en el piso. Formando un circulo.

Mabel estaba sentada frente a Pacifica y Candy frente a Grenda.

-¿Y ahora que Mabel?- pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Mabel no te aviso?-dijo Candy

-No, ¿a que se refiere Mabel?

-Pronto lo sabras...-contesto Grenda con su gruesa voz.

-Vamos chicas, no la asusten-dijo Mabel mientras fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla y ponerle el seguro.

-Mabel, ahora si estoy asustada-dijo Pacifica seriamente.

-Tranquila, es solo por precaución-aseguro Candy

-¿Para que?-pregunto Pacifica

-Para jugar...¡verdad reto o no! version mejorada 2.0 -dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Mabel, ¿porque le cambiaste el nombre?-dijo Candy

-Por que ahora es diferente del anterior juego-aseguro Mabel

-¿En que se diferencia?-pregunto Grenda

-En esta version solo puedes elegir Verdad o reto y nada mas-dijo orgullosa

-No era mas simple dejarlo como Verdad o reto-cuestiono Pacifica.

-Nop...mmm...bueno talvez si...pero eso le habria quitado toda la diversion-dijo Mabel cruzando los brazos.

-como digas...de todas maneras no quiero jugar a eso- dijo Pacifica, temiendo que le hicieran esa pregunta que sin duda no queria contestar.

-O juegas o les digo tu secreto-dijo Mabel clavando si mirada en Pacifica. Provocando un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿que secreto?-pregunto Candy.

-Si, yo tambien quiero saber- apoyó Grenda

-¿Quieres que les diga?- pregunto Mabel en tono burlon.

-Bien, jugare...ya ni modo-dijo Pacifica resignada.

-¡Bien! ahora comencemos-exclamo Mabel alegre y con una sonrisilla malvada.

Continuara...

Como quedo diganme.

El proximo episodio estara lleno de confesiones y al final tendra uno de los momentos que mas llevo esperando.

Debo decir que falta poco para el final.

Talvez haga secuelas, pero solo si veo que esta historia tiene futuro ya que sino quiero dedicarme a mi otro fanfic que es de mi completa originalidad.

Se llama **Academia Supernatural**. Busquenlo en Wattpad.


	9. ¡Verdad reto o no! version mejorada

¡Hola people! como estan.

Porfa comenten para saber quien nomas esta leyendo mi fanfic.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo las cuatro chicas se encerraron en el cuarto de los gemelos y estan por comenzar a jugar ¡Verdad reto o no! version mejorada 2.0

-Entonces...¿como lo haremos esta vez Mabel?-pregunto Candy.

-¡Con esto!-exclamo Mabel poniendo un objeto extraño el centro de las chicas, que parecia un cuerno de plastico rosado, como de unicornio .

-¿Donde conseguiste eso?-pregunto Pacifica mirando el extraño objeto.

-Se lo robe a un unicornio-aseguro Mabel.

Todas las chicas miraron a Mabel de manera incredula y Candy cogio el cuerno y despues de examinarlo, dijo-...esto es falso...esta hecho de plastico.

-¡Eso no es verdad!...es un genuino cuerno de unicornio salvaje...yo mismo se lo arranque-se defendio Mabel arebatandole el cuerno a Candy.

-Ahi tiene la etiqueta que dice Made in china-comento Pacifica inexpresiva, señalando el cuerno de plastico.

-Es verdad...incluso tiene el precio...¿un dolar?-menciono Candy observando el cuerno, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Agh...bien (suspiro) ustedes lo arruinan todo, lo compre esta mañana en el centro comercial-confeso Mabel.

Grenda se aburrio de la absurda discusion de sus amigas e interumpio.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a jugar o charlar como niñas- expreso con mirada seria.

-¿em?...somo niñas- dijo Candy extrañada.

-Ahh...ya entienden a que me refiero- dijo Grenda en tono aburrido.

-¡Tienes razon!- contesto Mabel.

-Bien...y ¿cuales seran las reglas?-pregunto Pacifica con incertidumbre.

-Pues veran...nos iremos pasando el cuerno por nuestra izquierda y la que lo tenga, debera hacerlo girar y a las personas que señale el cuerno, seran quienes jueguen-Mabel se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro y luego continuo- A quien señale la parte puntiaguda debera hacerle a la otra la pregunta de verdad o reto y quien reciba la pregunta debera elegir entre esas dos opciones...¡pero si escojen verdad!...deben contestar con toda sinceridad -explico Mabel mirando especificamente a Pacifica.

-bien..sere sincera-expreso Pacifica con algo de miedo.

-Entonces...¡comienzo yo!- dijo Mabel haciendo girar el cuerno mientras las chicas miraban atentamente.

Cuando el cuerno se detuvo, la parte puntiaguda señalaba a Mabel y la otra a Grenda.

-uiii...Grenda, Grenda, es tu turno, ¡elige!¿verdad o reto?-interrogo Mabel.

-mmm...yo elijo verdad-contestó Grenda despues de pensarselo unos momentos.

-Entonces dime...¿como va la relacion con tu principe de los botones?

Grenda se sonrojo un poco y con toda sinceridad contesto.

-Pues...solo nos hemos hablado por telefono, dijo que el proximo verano me invitaria a un cruzero privado con el.

-¡Wojojo Grenda!, eso es genial-felicito Mabel.

-Si, ¡super fabuloso!-dijo Candy animandola aun mas.

-jejeje...gracias chicas no es para tanto-agradecio Grenda por los gestos agradables de sus amigas.

-Bueno,¡Le toca a Candy!-dijo Mabel dandole el cuerno a Candy para que esta, lo hiciera girar.

Cuando la botella se detuvo apuntaba a Grenda con la parte puntiaguda y a Candy con la otra.

-Oye Mabel, esto no es justo...se supone que era mi turno y yo mismo tengo que elegir entre verdad o reto-reprocho Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, son las reglas- aseguro Mabel asintiendo con la cabeza.

Candy solo se resigno y cuando Grenda le pidio que escojiera, ella eligio verdad.

-Emm...bien Candy...tu ultimo coqueteo fue con Dipper, y quiero saber si aun sientes algo por el.

Estas palabras hicieron que Pacifica se rodeara de un aura oscura pues le aterraba el hecho de que su Dipper hubiera estado coqueteando con alguien mas. Realmente comenzaron a despertar unos celos que nunca habia sentido en su vida y vio a Candy con una mirada asesina.

Solo Mabel se dio cuenta de esto pero decidio no decir nada para ver como acababa la situacion.

-mmm...nunca senti nada por Dipper- dijo inexpresiva-de hecho solo fue un simple coqueteo, porque cuando lo conoci mejor...me di cuenta que no era mi tipo de hombre...me atreveria a decir que no conozco a una mujer que podria sentir algo mas que simple atraccion hacia el...es demasiado, nerd y torpe...sin ofender Mabel.

Mabel realmente queria reirse de aquella situacion y confesar el gran secreto de Pacifica, pero con mucho esfuerzo logro aguantarlo.

Por otra parte Pacifica habia calmado sus celos pero a cambio se molesto con Candy por decir algo asi de su amor platonico, aunque puede que tuviera razon en lo de nerd y torpe,pero de todas maneras no le gusto para nada ese comentario.

-Te toca Pacifica- dijo Candy tranquilamente mientras le pasaba el cuerno a Pacifica.

-Bien..-se limito a decir Pacifica mientras evitaba mirar a Candy.

Luego puso a girar el cuerno se cuando se detuvo parecia que el universo habia conspirado en contra de ella, pues era Mabel quien tenia que hacerle la pregunta o el reto.

-Bien Pacifica... que prefieres ¿Verdad o reto?-pregunto Mabel con una sonrisa diabolica.

-Yo...creo que escojere reto.-contesto Pacifica tratando de evitar las preguntas.

-Pues acercate y te dire tu reto-dijo Mabel moviendo sus dedo en señal de que se acerque.

Pacifica se acerco con mucho miedo y cuando lo hizo, Mabel le susurro al odio algo que la hizo titubear-...quiero que vayas abajo...y beses a Dipper.

-¡De ninguna manera hare eso!-reprocho Pacifica sonrojada y alejadose rapidamente de Mabel.

-Es eso...o la verdad- dijo Mabel sonriente ya que ese siempre fue su plan, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad ya que fue por esto que invito a Pacifica.

-¡Maldicion esta bien!...escojo verdad-dijo un Pacifica preparandose para la obvia pregunta.

Mabel al escuchar esto no fue con rodeos y directamente le pregunto.

-¿Te gusta Dipper?

Candy y Grenda se sorprendieron con esa pregunta y miraron a Pacifica que estaba inmovil y con la cara toda roja.

-¡Anda! contesta Pacifica-dijo Mabel con su sonrisa malevola ya que a pesar de que sabia la respuesta queria escucharlo con las palabras de Pacifica.

-...no...-susurro Pacifica con timidez.

-Que, que dijiste, no te oigo pacifica- dijo Mabel de manera sarcastica.

-¡No me gusta!...- alegó Pacifica, tratando de fingir sinceridad

En el rostro de Mabel se dibujo una gran sonrisa y en tono arrogante le dijo a Pacifica

-Estas segura...porque yo no opino lo mismo y se que tu tampoco...quieres que les diga mi version, porque puede que mi manera de contar las cosas sea algo exagerada...o simplemente puedes confesarlo todo, segun tu version de los hechos.

Entonces Pacifica supo que ya no habia escapatoria y decidio soltar todo ese cumulo de emociones que llevaba dentro mediante esta declaracion.

-¡bien!...te lo dire...me gusta Dipper Ok... la verdad he tratado de negarlo pero ya no puedo mas, me ha gustado desde que me ayudo a destruir el fantasma de mi mansion, la verdad si no fuera por el seguramente no hubiera sabido que aun quedaba algo bueno dentro de mi...¡lo confieso!, me gusta Dipper Pines y aunque se que el no siente lo mismo por mi...no puedo dejar de quererlo...(suspiro)...¡bien! ahi lo tienen, ahora pueden burlarse de mi.-dijo Pacifica cerrando los ojos y con su orgullo por los suelos.

-Wow...esperaba un si o un no, pero sin duda esto es mucho mejor-expresó Mabel satisfecha.

-Vaya...quien lo diria..-dijo Grenda impactada.

-Supongo... que ahora debo disculparme por lo que dije de Dipper...pero, Wow quien se pudo imaginar que de entre todas las niñas en el pueblo tu terminarias enamorandote de Dipper...esa no la vi venir.-expreso Candy muy sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede? no van a humillarme...

-Claro que no Pacifica ahora somos amigas, y las amigas se respetan y guardan secretos como este-dijo Mabel tratando de devolverle los animos.

-Tiene razon- siguio Grenda.

-Totalmente-apoyó Candy.

-Asi es Pacifica-aseguro Mabel-aunque...si de verdad quieres que te humillemos, prepare muchas bromas para este momento...

-¡Mabel!-dijeron Candy y Grenda al unísono.

-Lo siento chicas, me desvie del tema-dijo Mabel con una risilla nerviosa-¡Pacifica!...ahora definitivamente somos amigas- expreso en tono amigable y con total sinceridad.

-¿Enserio? eso significa mucho para mi-dijo Pacifica sonriendo y con brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Abrazo de amigas!-dijo Mabel mientras se lanzo contra Pacifica para abrazarla.

Candy y Grenda siguieron a Mabel mientras que Pacifica se quedo inmovil por ese extraño gesto, pero despues de un momento tambien las abrazo.

-Bueno, y ahora a quien le toca- dijo Mabel haciendo que todas las chicas volvieran a su lugar.

-¡Es mi turno!-dijo Grenda cojiendo el cuerno y haciendolo girar.

El cuerno se detuvo nuevamente entre Mabel y Pacifica pero esta vez era Mabek quien tenia que ser interrogada.

-¿Que escojes Mabel? ¿Verdad o reto?-pregunto Pacifica pero esta vez estaba comenzando a divertirse.

-yo escojo ver...-Mabel no termino ya que se desmayo y comenzo a echar algo como espuma, por su boca.

-No puede ser ¡Mabel!...¿Que sucede?-dijo Pacifica acercandose al cuerpo de Mabel.

-¡Llamare a la ambulancia!- expresó Grenda preocupada mientras se levantaba y corria hacia la puerta.

Candy muy preocupada, se acerco a para examinar a Mabel y cuando toco la espuma que le salia, supo que era lo que le sucedia.

-¡Detente! no llames a nadie -le ordeno Candy a Grenda quien ya le habia quitado el seguro de la puerta y estaba por salir.

-Acaso es...- comenzo intuir Grenda mas despreocupada.

-Si...exacto- contesto Candy resignada.

-¡Me podria decir que sucede! no entiendo nada-interrogo Pacifica.

Candy se limpio la baba de Mabel en su saco y le dijo.

-Esa espuma que le sale de la boca, es porque seguramente ingirio mucha azucar y siempre que lo hace obtiene muchas energias, pero luego todas se le van de golpe justo como ahora...asi es Mabel

-Enserio...pues ahora que lo mencionas... si consumio mucha azucar por la mañana-recordo Pacifica mas aliviada.

-Si, sera mejor dormir...Grenda me haces el favor-dijo Candy

Entonces Grenda cargo a Mabel y la lanzo sobre su cama.

-Em...Pacifica, Grenda y yo dormiremos en nuestros sacos de domir, tu duerme en la cama de Dipper...imagino que es lo que te gustaria hacer ¿verdad?-le dijo Candy de manera burlona.

-Yo...(suspiro)...si...tienes razon...ya no tengo porque ocultarlo...gracias por dejarme dormir en su cama- dijo Pacifica avergonzada, pero feliz porque al fin se habia sincerado consigo misma.

Fue asi como todas las chicas se quitaron los zapatos y se acostaron en sus respetivos lugares, apagaron las luces y todo quedo en completa oscuridad, a excepcion de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Pacifica por su parte estaba tan contenta de estar en aquella cama que mientras miraba el techo de la cabaña, nuevas dudas en su cabeza.

-¿Que hago?...ahora que he reconocido que me gusta Dipper...que puedo hacer para que se fije en mi...si tan solo supiera que tipo de chicas le gustan...talvez podria comportarme como su chica ideal... ¡Un momento! ¡tengo a Mabel!, si se lo pregunto seguro me lo dira...que gran idea...¡Un momento Pacifica!...tampoco exageres...no puedes dar todo ti, si el no da nada a cambio... debes mantenerte firme...la verdad ni me gusta tanto...no es como si pasara toda la noche pensando en el.

Esa fue una mala eleccion de pensamientos sin duda, ya que por las proximas 2 horas Pacifica no pudo ni cerrar los ojos, por pasarse pensando en Dipper.

-agh...no puedo dormir por pasarme pensando en ese torpe...ire por un vaso de agua, talves eso me ayude a dormir.

Entonces Pacifica se levanto lentamente de la cama desprendiendose de las cobijas con las que Dipper dormia y cuando estuvo parada sintio angustia, pues se dio cuenta que algo le hacia falta, asi que con una sonrisa, tomo la almohada de Dipper y salio del cuarto sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a las demas chicas.

Ella bajo por las escaleras y escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala que llamo su atencion, cuando se acerco a inspeccionar, contemplo como Dipper estaba envuelto en su cobija, sentado en el sofa, mirando la television.

-Em...¿Dipper?...¿que haces?-pregunto Pacifica con timidez, acercandose a la television.

-¿eh?...hola Pacifica...tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad?-comento Dipper centrando toda su atencion en ella.

-No, no puedo...

-¿Porque no puedes dormir?

-Es porque...mmm...yo...creo que es porque duermo fuera de casa...si...debe ser eso...suele pasarme...a veces...justo como ahora...

-mmm...ya entiendo...

-¿Y tu porque no puedes dormir Dipper?- expresó intrigada

-...(suspiro)...bueno yo...digamos que...ultimamente he tenido mucho en que pensar...-contestó, desviando su mirada hacia la television.

-Ya veo...

-¿Oye?...¿por que sigues cargando mi almohada?...- pregunto Dipper extrañado.

-eh...esto...es...porque me daba frío y como no tenia una cobija pequeña pues.. decidi llevarmela para que me haga calor- trato de decir Pacifica lo mas convincente que pudo.

-Ya veo...tiene sentido...me alegra que mi almohada te sirva para algo- contesto Dipper convencido y sonriendo.

-Si...eso mismo...opino yo...-dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

-um...¿Y porque bajaste Pacifica?

-pues yo, vine por un vaso de agua...

-...pues...ve a la cocina hay debe haber agua...si es que al tio Stan no se le olvido pagar la factura del agua.

-jejeje...gracias cerebrito...voy a buscar mi agua...

Entonces Pacifica fue a la cocina se sirvio su vaso de agua y volvio a pasar por donde estaba Dipper para despedirse.

-Buenas noches Dipper-despidio Pacifica con una calida sonrisa

-Buenas noches para ti tambien, Pacifica-contesto Dipper devolviendole la calida sonrisa.

Entonces Pacifica se retiro y cuando estuvo por subir las escaleras, su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente, una loca idea se le ocurrio en su cabeza pero no estaba del todo segura, si debia o si podria intentarlo, luego de meditarlo unos momentos, finalmente se decidio, se armo de todo el valor que tenia en ese momento y volvio a la sala muy decidida.

-¿Pacifica?...¿que sucede? olvidaste algo...-pregunto Dipper en tono preocupado.

-No, no es eso Dipper...es que yo...me preguntaba...si podia ver contigo la television...aqui en el sofa...y talvez... podriamos platicar un poco...ya sabes... como amigos-dijo Pacifica fingiendo indiferencia.

-...¿tu?...¿dices que quieres quedarte aqui conmigo?

-Si...bueno...es que...como no puedo dormir, talvez la television y algo de platica me distraiga...¡y te juro que cuando me de sueño me ire a dormir!...-expreso Pacifica cerrando los ojos con temor de lo que le podria decir el joven Pines.

-umm...si, me parece buena idea...creo que tambien me gustaria platicar con alguien-expreso Dipper con una sonrisa amigable, estirando su cobija e invitando a Pacifica para que se sentara a su lado en el estrecho sillon.

Pacifica se sonrojo solo un poco y con gran felicidad se subio rapidamente al sillon, puso la almohada de Dipper detras de su cabeza y se envolvio con la cobija que le habia ofrecio Dipper, de tal manera que habian quedado igual de juntos que la vez anterior.

Continuara...

Aqui es donde las cosas se ponen calientes...pues la noche aun es larga y todo puede pasar...Absolutamente todo.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	10. El sillon de las confesiones

Luego de este fanfic pienso hacer otro de Dipcifica mismo,les diria de que se va a tratar pero no quisiera que alguien me robe la idea jejjeje,asi que siganme para que esten pedientes si subo otro fanfic.

Por cierto, si vuelven a leer los capitulos es posible que noten algunos cambios en la narracion, pero tranquilos que la historia no cambia nada solo trato de echarle una manita de gato para que se vea mejor. Por que resulta que el primer capitulo lo vieron 150 personas y solo 25 han continuado viendo mi fanfic y de esas solo tengo a 11 que tienen activado el seguir mi fanfic.

Por eso trato de arreglarle algunos errores para que se vea mejor y les guste mas.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Pacifica le propuso a Dipper que la dejara quedararse con el, a lo que el chico acepto gustosamente.

Despues de que Pacifica se sentara lo mas cerca que pudo Dipper, hubo un silencio extraño entre los dos, en el que ninguno se atrevio a decir algo. Ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Dipper sentia un monton de emociones que lo confundian y al mismo tiempo se decia-¿que me sucede?...esto es...tan... ¡genial!... ahora que estamos asi de cerca, siento completamente su aroma...no puede ser...¡como es posible!...adoro esto...¡ese hermoso aroma me encanta!...no creo que pueda separarme de ella...me gusta tanto que estemos asi de...juntos...¡Un momento! ¿que estoy pensando?..¿Como que juntos?...¡Idiota! ¿acaso estas?...-pensó temeroso-ena...mo...ra...do...¡No! no puede ser eso...simplemente me gusta su aroma... Si ¡eso es todo!... aunque... tambien me gusta que sea creativa, inteligente, confiable...y hermosa...¡No! esto no es verdad... ¡A mi no me gusta Pacifica!...definitivamente estoy confundido por su olor ¡eso es todo!.. ¡basta de pensar!-concluyo decidido, de esta manera reprimiendo sus sentimientos por Pacifica, al menos por ese momento.

Aunque la razon por la que Dipper se encontraba despierto mirando la television, era porque no dejaba de pensar en el aroma que Pacifica emanaba y por esa razon no habia podido dormir, ya que ella no salia de su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Pacifica un poco sonrojada pero emocionada, tambien estaba pensando.

-...No puedo creer que esto este pasando...Wow...¡eso es Pacifica!...acabas de hacer lo mas valiente en tu vida... despues de enfrentar a tus malvados Padres, obvio-recordo alegre-...pero... hay algo diferente esta vez...¿porque no siento lo mismo de antes?...las veces que estuve asi de cerca con Dipper...me sentia nerviosa, apenada y las palabras no me salian correctamente...pero ahora me siento segura y protegida...¿acaso sera por que estamos solos?...puede ser, que el tener a los demas cerca, me hacia sentir nerviosa...¡debe ser eso!...porque en este momento...siento que...¡puedo hacerlo todo con Dipper!-ese ultimo pensamiento hizo sonrojar totalmente a Pacifica.

Definitivamente en este momento Dipper era el mas confundido y estar asi de cerca con Pacifica no ayudaba, asi que para tratar de calmar esas dudas, decidio que debia romper ese silencio. Y un poco tartamudeando se forzo a decir.

-em...Pacifica...¿Como te fue con Mabel?-pregunto Dipper apenado.

-¡eh!...pues...me fue mejor de lo que esperaba-contestó, recordando con una sonrisa lo que habia pasado. El hecho de que al fin aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Dipper.

-Que bien...me alegro de que Mabel no te haya hecho alguna de sus tonterias-dijo Dipper en tono bromista.

-Hey bobo...acaso crees que yo seria dominada por esa niñita boba-dijo Pacifica en tono arrogante.

-pues...esa niñita boba, te obligo a venir-comento Dipper con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Pacifica titubeara e inmediatamente tuviera que inventar algo para excusarse.

-...¡nada de eso paso!-alego nerviosa- yo vine por que queria...- aunque ni ella mismo se la creia.

-si claro...como digas...Pacifica Northwest...-expreso Dipper sarcastico.

-¡es cierto!-dijo avergonzada y desviando su mirada.

A Dipper le parecia tierno que Pacifica se pusiera asi de nerviosa. Aunque ya habia sucedido esto en anteriores momentos, solo fue en este instante que Dipper se dio cuenta, que Pacifica tambien dudaba de si misma. Y el hecho de que Dipper sintiera ternura hacia Pacifica, le provocaba mas confusion y lo hacia sentirse mas extraño.

Los dos al sentir y darse cuenta de lo incomodo de la situacion, no pudieron evitar soltar unas momentaneas risas, como las que tuvieron cuando estuvieron en la mansion Northwest, lo que que ayudo a alivianar la situacion.

-Dipper...tu me agradas mucho...-comento Pacifica con una pequeña sonrisa. Desviando su mirada al piso.

-em...gracias...tu tambien me agradas-dijo Dipper, tratando de devolver el comentario alagador por parte de Pacifica.

-No...lo que quiero decir es...que tu...realmente me agradas mucho... cuando me ayudaste a destruir al fantasma de mi mansion... realmente me mostraste quien era yo en realidad, me enseñaste a que no tenia la necesidad de ser como mis Padres... de no ser por ti... probablemente no estaria aqui ahora mismo...tu salvaste mi vida...gracias por todo eso-expreso Pacifica con toda sinceridad y una sonrisa conmovedora en su rostro.

-yo...wow...no sabia que pensabas eso de mi-contesto desconcertado, aunque en su interior, por alguna razon, se sentia feliz de que Pacifica pensara eso de el, como si su opinion le importara demasiado-quiero decir...no tienes por que darme todo el credito...tu hisiste bastante...si no fuera por ti, yo seguiria siendo de madera-confeso mientras tambien dirigia su mirada hacia el suelo.

-jejeje...bueno...creo que ambos nos debemos la vida...pero...gracias por convertirme en una mejor persona-dijo conmovida mientras levantaba la mirada.

-de nada...-se limito a decir Dipper sonriente, tratando de reprimir las ganas que sentia de estar aun mas cerca de Pacifica y tambien de hacer otras cosas como...acariciar su hermoso cabello rubio, abrazarla y talvez...besarla.

Fue en ese momento que los papeles se habian invertido, era Dipper quien se encontraba confundido y nervioso mientras que Pacifica se sentia extasiada y mas confiada, por estar compartiendo un momento asi de intimo con Dipper.

Luego hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez fue Pacifica quien decidio hablar, pues esta vez no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

-um...Dipper...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras lentamente dirigia su mirada hacia Dipper. Por lo que la cara de Pacifica quedo muy cerca de la de Dipper, de tal manera que un leve movimiento provocaria que sus labios tocaran la mejilla de Dipper.

-si...claro...no hay problema, preguntame lo que sea...-contesto titubeante mientras mantenia su mirada fija hacia el frente.

-..yo queria saber...que tipo de...-en ese momento, Pacifica se acobardo ya que lo que queria preguntarle era, que tipo de chicas le gustaban para saber si ella tenia alguna de esas cualidades, pero en vez de eso le salio otra cosa-...lo que quise decir es...¡te gustan las llamas! -exclamo decepcionada mientras dejaba de mirar a Dipper por la extraña y estupida pregunta.

-¿que?-expreso confundido

-em...bueno si...digo...a mi me gustan mucho...y queria saber si soy la unica-excusó apenada y temerosa de saber que su amor platonico, probablemente pensara que es una tonta.

Dipper se quedo confundido por la extraña pregunta, pero tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza que ya no sabia ni lo que sentia. Asi trato de no darle importancia a la pregunta y dudoso contesto.

-bueno...creo que si me gustan...un poco-Esta vez era Dipper quien miraba a Pacifica.

-¿enserio?...¿y que te gusta de ellas?-dijo confundida pero aliviada, al darse cuenta de que Dipper no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto.

-pues...-Dipper se puso a pensar en algo que decir y comento lo primero que se le vino a la mente- pues...me gusta el color de su pelaje...creo...

-que casualidad...yo pienso lo mismo...¡tambien me gusta ese color!-dijo nerviosa tratando de impresionar a Dipper. Mientras lo volteaba a ver.

De esta manera hubo un silencio incomodo, pues sus caras quedaron frente a frente y muy cerca.

Ellos estaban desconcertados mirandose fijamente el uno al otro, ninguno sabia como reaccionar, solo se sonrojaron por la cercania, pues cada uno sentia la respiracion del otro, sus corazones se aceleraban, ambos tenian un brillo en sus ojos que delataba lo enamorados que estaban y ambos sentian la extraña sensacion de acercase el uno al otro.

-...supongo...que tenemos algo en comun...-susurro Dipper mientras se mantenia estatico mirando directamente los lindos ojos de Pacifica.

-si...eso es...cierto...-susurro Pacifica anonadada por la mirada tan directa de Dipper hacia ella.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a sus impulsos, ni querian hacerlo, asi que muy, pero muy lentamente, comenzaron a acortar la poca distancia entre los dos y luego...

Continuara...

¡Ya dijeron! si quieren saber lo que pasara tienen que esperar al proximo capitulo, sigan mi fanfic y denlen corazones que mientras mas seguidores mas me inspiro.

Gracias a esas tres personitas que hasta el momento han sido las unicas que comentan.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	11. ¡El magico beso!

《_》

Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban en un momento especial, pues ambos chicos se miraban fijamente, cada uno miraba perdidamente los labios de el otro.

Ambos corazones latian al mismo tiempo, ambos cerraron lentamente sus parpados y ambos deseaban ese beso mas que nada, estaban a punto de experimentar un magico momento de los que nunca se olvidan y que se llevan por siempre en el corazon.

Los dos enamorados se acercaron muy timidamente...y al fin...se besaron... fue un tierno, inocente y calido beso. Ambos tenian sus mentes en blanco en ese momento, estaban perdidos a causa de las emociones de ese bello instante. Aunque solo habian pasado unos cuantos segundos, el momento parecia eterno y hubiera sido asi, de no ser por...¡ **Kikirikiii** **! Grito un gallo de quien sabe donde,** provocando que los dos se asustaran y retrocedieran bruscamente y que Dipper se cayera del pequeño sillon envuelto con la cobija.

Pacifica se quedo estatica, tratando de procesar lo que habia pasado.Impactada por aquel magico momento. Y al fin, despues de un breve momento de meditarlo, logro recuperarse.

-Um...Dipper...¿estas bien?-reaccionó Pacifica instintivamente, colocandose al borde del sillon, para observar donde habia caido Dipper.

-¡Auch!-Fue lo unico que expreso mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

\- ¡Ahhh!...¡Gallo desgraciado! ¡Me las pagaras!, ¡Como pudiste arruinar mi primer beso!- exclamó Pacifica furiosa mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¿Dijiste algo Pacifica?-expreso Dipper confundido. Para buena y mala suerte de Pacifica, Dipper no habia entendido nada de lo que dijo, pues el golpe lo habia dejado desorientado.

Pacifica se dio cuenta de lo que se le habia salido sin querer, y se sonrojo pero rapidamente contesto.

-...no...em...no dije nada...torpe y lindo Dipper- dijo avergonzada susurrando la ultima parte- Dejame ayudarte - expreso cariñosamente mientras extendia su mano.

-...em...gracias...-Agradecio Dipper aun con el dolor en su cabeza, mientras tomaba la mano de Pacifica y subia al sillon, olvidandose de la cobija.

Una vez mas, los dos estaban frente a frente en el sillon, Pacifica se encontraba sonrojada pero extrañamente se sentia comoda en esa situacion.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Pacifica no era capaz de formular palabras y Dipper estaba sobandose la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor pues aun estaba confundido por el golpe.

\- em...Dipper...-balbuceo Pacifica timidamente. Pero Dipper la interrumpio.

-¿Que paso?...y por que me duele tanto la cabeza...Auch...-pregunto confundido.

-Um...yo..-Pacifica no era capaz de formular palabras, aun no creia que de verdad se hubieran besado, ella se encontraba muy avergonzada y jugaba con sus dedos timidamente-...ya sabes lo que paso...tu y yo estabamos...haciendo eso...y luego ese gallo...y tu te caiste..-balbuceo Pacifica mientras miraba timidamente a Dipper.

-¿que?...no te entendi nada...-dijo Dipper extrañado por las respuestas sin sentido de Pacifica.

-Acaso...no recuerdas nada-dijo temerosa. Poniendose una mano en el corazon.

-Pues...recuerdo que viniste por un vaso de agua...y lo demas es confuso-contesto con dificultad, tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado.

Esa respuesta sin duda habia fracturado el corazon de Pacifica, ella se sujetaba fuertemente su pecho y balbuceo algunas frases.

-Dipper...tu...¿No recuerdas lo que hacias antes de caerte?...-pregunto Pacifica esperanzada de que los recuerdos volvieran a la mente de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Que sucede?...¿acaso hicimos algo?-pregunto algo preocupado, al ver que Pacifica parecia deseperada por su respuesta.

Al parecer el golpe le habia provocado una pequeña contusion, evitando que recordara lo que habia sucedido, Pacifica se encontraba destrozada,¡Como era posible que olvidara un momento tan especial!

Ella estaba devastada por dentro y sujetaba fuertemente su corazon, una pequeña lagrima estaba a punto de caer sobre su mejilla. Pero ¡No! Pacifica no era tan debil, ella era una chica que aunque parecia delicada y refinada tambien era inteligente y fuerte y no dejaria que algo asi la arruine. Ella era mas que esto, podia manejar una situacion como esta.

Pacifica se calmo y despues de un largo suspiro le respondio.

-Lo que paso...fue que...-dudo de lo que iba a decir y en tono burlon prosiguio- Al pequeño Dipper con grito de niña le asusto el canto de un gallo y por eso se cayo del sillon.- Sin duda habia vuelto a ser la Northwest que llevaba por dentro, y de cierta manera era una mini venganza por olvidar el beso.

-Ja...Ja...Ja-expreso sarcastico- que gracioso...la Northwest que ahora duerme con los pueblerinos se burla de mi.-Dipper se sintio aliviado al saber que no habia olvidado algo importante, pero su corazon decia lo contrario, habia algo que lo incomodaba pero él lo ignoro.

Los dos se miraron, se dedicaron una sonrisa de amigos y terminaron riendose igual que cuando estaban en la mansion.

-Jajajaja-Los dos recuperaron sus respectivas posturas, Dipper recogio la cobija y volvio a extenderla sobre Pacifica, y de esta manera todo siguio igual que antes.

A Pacifica no le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Dipper lo haya olvidado, pero haria todo lo posible por confesar sus sentimientos y que el beso se vuelva a repetir.

Los dos estuvieron en el sillon, en silencio por un momento, los dos tenian ganas de preguntarse cosas, Pacifica estaba por preguntar algo pero Dipper le gano.

-Em...Pacifica...todo a cambiado mucho ¿no crees?-comento Dipper quien tenia su mirada fija en television, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atencion.

-Si, es verdad...quien imaginaria que yo estaria aqui sentada felizmente contigo ¡Es decir!-se retractó rapidamente-me refiero a que nunca imagine que me volveria la amiga...de aquellos chicos que tanto odiaba-expreso de manera sincera, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-jajaja quien lo hubiera imaginado-comento Dipper mirando a Pacifica-... supongo... que entre nosotros, fue algo asi como del odio a la amistad ¿no crees?

-...Mas bien yo diria...del Odio al Amor-susurro sin darse cuenta.

-um...¿dijiste algo?-interrogo Dipper mirando de manera curiosa a Pacifica.

-¡no! nada...-exclamo un poco sonrojada-solo decia...que fue bueno conocerte, a ti y a tu hermana-expreso mientras miraba a Dipper- bueno...mas a ti, tu hermana es algo rara...incluso mas que tu y eso ya es mucho...pero creo que es una buena amiga...a su extraña manera.

-Jajaja gracias, tambien dio me gusto conocerte, fue bueno saber que tenias un lado amable y tierno-comento Dipper sinceramente con sonrisa.

-um...gracias-dijo algo sonrojada por el cumplido que habia dicho Dipper.

Se quedaron sonrientes durante unos segundos mirandose entre ellos y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, asi que se dejaron de mirar y voltearon la vista al frente.

Pacifica queria volver a sentir los calidos labios de Dipper, pero no tenia idea de como acercarse, lo de hace un momento habia sido pura casualidad. En ese momento solo queria estar mas cerca de Dipper sin importar nada, por lo busco una excusa para acercarse un poco mas.

-Oye Dipper...-comenzo a balbucear- estoy algo incomoda...en esta pocision-comento finjiendo algo de arrogancia.

-¿eh?...¿Y en que posicion quiere estar la señorita Northwest?- pregunto Dipper con tono sarcastico.

-torpe-comento rapidamente-um...¿que tal asi? - dijo apenada mientras deslizaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dipper.

Dipper se puso nervioso al sentir la cercania entre los dos y se sintio aun mas extraño cuando volvio a sentir esa fragancia a Rosas y champaña que emanaba Pacifica y que tanto le gustaba.

Pacifica por su parte tambien estaba sonrojada , nunca creyo que pudiera hacer algo asi, aunque ya se habian besado y esto no deberia ser la gran cosa. Aun asi estaba nerviosa por la cercania entre ambos.

-...oye torpe...-susurro timidamente-em...¿no te importa que me ponga comoda verdad?-pregunto Pacifica, rogando en su interior para que Dipper no le reprochara nada.

-Yo creo que no...asi esta bien-contesto timidamente.

Esa respuesta puso aun mas nerviosa a Pacifica y no era capaz de comentar nada, pero extrañamente una parte de ella si era capaz de hacerlo y ese era su lado Northwest que aunque se mantenia oculto, despues de todo era parte de ella.

-em...oye torpe...no te hagas una idea extraña o algo asi-se excuso avergonzada-esto solo lo hice porque me sentia incomoda...ese fue el unico proposito

-um...si esta bien-balbuceo Dipper, pues estaba muy nervioso y era incapaz de poner atencion, ya que el aroma de Pacifica lo hipnotizaba sin que se diera cuenta.

Fue asi como los dos se quedaron en esa adorable posicion, con Pacifica apoyada sobre el hombro de Dipper, ambos estaban sonrojados pero extrañamente se sentian mas comodos que nunca.

Y nuevamente ocurrio un momento en el que cada uno se sumergio en sus propios pensamientos.

Dipper por su parte.

-No lo entiendo...por que ella me vuelve asi de loco ¡Que hice para merecer esto!...y por que siento que olvide algo muy importante...espero que solo sea mi imaginacion ( suspiro) pero este olor...lo amo de verdad...no importa si cierro mis ojos un momento ¿verdad?...solo quiero sentir completamente esa magica fragancia sobre mi- Fue asi como Dipper cerro sus ojos y se quedo completamente hipnotizando, como si el mundo alrededor de el no existiera, por lo que se relajo, se dejo llevar y dejo de importarle todo lo que pasara.

Mientras que Pacifica por su parte.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es Pacifica! Tu si que eres una chica valiente...aunque... aun me molesta que Dipper haya olvidado nuestro beso...Wow aun no me creo que nos hayamos besado...sin duda soy la mejor...pero...si Dipper me correspondio el beso ¿Significa que talvez le gustó?...¡no puede ser!...¿y si en realidad no le gustó? y por eso finge que lo olvido...¡no! Dipper no es ese tipo de chico ¿O si?...mmm...la unica manera de saberlo es volviendo a besar...¿pero que estoy pensando?...tampoco estoy deseperada...Agh...a quien engaño, ese nerd me gusta demasiado, pero como hago que nos volvamos a besar... ni modo que le diga que nos besamos, no me creeria y tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo (suspiro) solo me queda esperar a que se den las cosas...mientras tanto... disfrutare de este momento, si cierro mis ojos sera mejor, solo sera por un pequeño momento.

Entonces sucedio, Pacifica habia cerrado sus ojos al igual que Dipper, pero esto seria una mala jugada por parte de ambos, ya que sucederia algo que ninguno fue capaz de predecir.

Dipper estaba tan perdido en el aroma de aquella niña rubia, que se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta y Pacifica al estar tan comoda sobre el hombro de Dipper tambien se quedo profudamente dormida al igual que una doncella.

Y fue asi como los dos chicos pasaron esa larga noche pegados el uno al otro, con el televisor aun prendido, acurrucados sobre el sofa, durmiendo tranquilamente y probablemente soñando el uno con el otro.

Continuara...

¿Como estuvo el capitulo?, al principio no iban a besarse pero me compadeci de ustedes jajaja aunque creo que fue peor ahora que Dipper no recuerda nada.

Oigan perdon por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulos, es una larga historia pero la version corta es que tuve problemas con una chica de lo que ya saben y por eso me distraje. Pero creo que todo termino y espero volver a subir capitulos mas seguido igual que antes.

Esperen los demas capitulos que ya no falta mucho para el final, pero tranquilos que sacare una nueva historia de Dipcifica y talvez continue con esta historia solo si les gusta mucho.


	12. Despertando junto a Dipper

Me da tristesa saber que la historia esta llegando a su fin, pero tambien me alegra ver como esos dos han avanzado en su relacion.

Sin mas que decir vamos a ver que les depara el futuro a Dipper y Pacifica.

《_》

Nos encontramos en una mañana calida, con los rayos del sol entrando por cada ventana e iluminando los rincones de la cabaña.

Mientras Dipper y Pacifica durmen comodamente en aquel sillon, en donde si alguien los encontrara seguramente les haria falta explicaciones para defenderse.

La primera en dar signos de que estaba despertando fue Pacifica, ella con pereza, comenzo a abrir uno de sus parpados lentamente pero no totalmente, lo que la desperto de su profundo sueño, fue una voz muy a lo lejos que la llamaba, o eso creia ella. Pues cada vez la voz se acercaba mas -pssss...Pacificaa-seguia escuchando, asi que Pacifica entreabrio uno de sus ojos. Pero lo poco que vio la dejo desconcertada pues vio algo muy extraño. Por lo que creyo que era un sueño, asi que lo ignoro y se volvio a cerrar su ojo. Al parecer Pacifica aun no estaba totalmente conciente.

Pero entonces siguio escuchando esa molesta voz.

-psss...Pacifica...Pacifica-decia esa voz misteriosa y entonces Pacifica comenzo a ser sacudida por la persona de la misteriosa voz.

Pero eso no era suficiente para despertar a Pacifica, ella queria seguir durmiendo con Dipper sin importarle las concecuencias, por lo que mantenia sus ojos bien cerrados.

-Pacifica no me dejas opcion...-fue lo ultimo que escucho Pacifica antes de sentir una ¡Cachetada! directo en su cara. Que la desperto de un sobresalto y la hizo estar totalmente cociente de la situacion.

-¿Candy?...¡que te sucede!-exclamo Pacifica molesta mientras se sobaba su mejilla-...¿Pero que?-expreso confundida, pues lo que habia que habia visto hace un momento al parecer era real.

Estaban Candy, Grenda y Mabel enfrente de ella, pero lo extraño era que que Mabel estaba en una silla de ruedas en la pocision que suele tener Stephen Hawking, con Grenda detras de la silla de ruedas, al parecer ella era quien la empujaba.

 **(No quiero insultar a Stephen Hawking, el es un Fisico que yo admiro mucho pero no tenia a quien mas poner y espero que sepan quien es, o pueden buscarlo en Google)**

-¿Por que Mabel parece tener retraso?...ya saben, aun mas de lo habitual-dijo Pacifica confundida.

-¡Yo no soy, resatrada...o como se diga!-reprocho Mabel, pues aunque estaba en esa silla y esa posicion tan extraña, aun era capaz de hablar perfectamente.

-Um...eso es por lo de ayer-explico Candy inexpresiva- cuando tenia el azucar en su cuerpo, hizo tanto ejercicio que sus musculos quedaron desechos y ahora no es capaz de moverse.

Pacifica la miro con una expresion resignada y Mabel fruncio el seño.

-Esperen un momento-señalo Mabel- no vinimos por mi...sino por ti-acuso a Pacifica.

-¿Yo que hice?-reclamo Pacifica, pero entonces la realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fria, pues se dio cuenta de que al parecer habia pasado toda la noche con Dipper y que aun estaba sentada en ese sillon.

-Chicas...em...yo...puedo explicarlo-tartamudeo Pacifica.

-No, no creo puedas hacerlo Pacifica-dijo Mabel con una sonrisa malevola.

-¡Esto no es lo que creen!-explico Pacifica apenada.

-Shhhh...silencio-interrumpio Mabel-acaso quieres despertar a Dipper.

Era cierto, Pacifica aun seguia sentada en el sillon y Dipper aunque parecia dormir profundamente, probablemente despertaria pronto. Lo curioso de Dipper era que estaba babeando.Pero no habia tiempo para fijarse en eso.

-Debes estar agradecida-comento Mabel- vinimos a salvarte

-No me salvaron de nada...esto no es lo que piensan-murmuro Pacifica

-Ah ¿no?...y entonces que es-pregunto Mabel de manera pícara.

Pacifica no sabia como responder a la pregunta, solo se quedo callada tratando de pensar en algo.

-Esta bien Pacifica-dijo Candy-sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto.

-Candy tiene razon-comento Mabel- luego nos lo explicas todo...acosadora-dijo en tono burlon.

-¡eso no!-trato de reprochar-agh...bien-expreso Pacifica resignada.

Asi que lentamente fue quitando la cobija y fue alejandose de Dipper poco a poco y se bajo del sillon lo mas en silencio que pudo.

Pero Dipper comenzo a mostrar signos de que estaba despertando. Y Pacifica comenzo a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Mabel...ya vamonos-ordeno Pacifica.

-bien...¡Hora de la retirada chicas!-ordeno Mabel.

Entonces Dipper desperto de un sobresalto y observo como las chicas estaban paradas en frente de el.

-¿Que sucede?...-dijo Dipper medio dormido.

-¡Grenda, Plan B! -exclamo Mabel.

-Ahhh...¡Golpe mega sorpresa de Grenda!-grito la robusta chica mientras rapidamente se acerco a Dipper y lo noqueo de un solo golpe, evitando que recordara lo que habia visto.

-¡Dipper estas bien!-exclamo Pacifica preocupada- ¡Por que lo hiciste!- le reprocho a Grenda.

-Pacifica no hay tiempo-dijo Mabel-Dipper despertara pronto ¡Debemos irnos!

-um...pero yo no quiero- susurro Pacifica avergonzada.

-¡Candy vamonos!-ordeno Mabel- Grenda, ya sabes que hacer con Pacifica.

Entonces los papeles cambiaron, Candy se posiciono rapidamente atras de Mabel y comenco a empujar la silla de ruedas.

Mientras que Grenda cargo a Pacifica sobre su hombro y siguio a las otras dos chicas hacia la cocina.

-¡Grenda bajame!-reprocho Pacifica mientras forcejeaba.

-Oye Pacifica...lograste besar a Dipper-pregunto Mabel con su sonrisa malevola y su tipica actitud burlona.

Esto dejo a Pacifica completamente sonrojada provocando que dejara de forcejear.

Mientras tanto en el sillon...

-um...auch...¿que paso?- decia un Dipper aturdido que comenzaba a despertar- ¿Por que me sigue doliendo la cabeza-expresaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza-que paso...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Pacifica y yo estabamos en el sillon y luego...creo que me quede dormido...no puede ser...¿y Pacifica donde esta?...um...supongo que debio irse a su cama en cuanto me dormi.-expreso en tono triste-¿eh?...¿Por que la television esta encendida?, creo que ayer no la apague-recordo-pero si Pacifica se fue a su cama debio de apagarla ¿verdad?...¿o acaso?...ella y yo...¡auch!...ya no se ni lo que digo...este dolor en la cabeza me esta matando, ire a ver si el tio Ford tiene unas pastillas o algo-Entonces Dipper se levanto y se dirigio al sotano donde solia estar Ford.

Continuara...

Como quedo amigos, se que no hubo mucho avance en la trama, pero espero que lo disfrutaran.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	13. Mabel, la torturadora mental

Hola gente. Falta poco para el final y yo estoy muy emocionado por terminar la historia ya que tengo otros proyectos. Espero que les guste el final que le dare a la historia.

Lamento si sienten que la historia es algo apresurado, pero esque ultimamente he tenido mucha presion ya que pronto ingresare a la Universidad. Y he tenido que hacer muchas cosas.

 **Sin mas que decir dejen sus reviews y disfruten del capitulo.**

《_》

En el anterior capitulo las chicas secuestraron a Pacifica y la llevaron a la cocina. Para posiblemente realizarle un interrogatorio, como si de una criminal se tratáse.

Grenda soltó bruscamente a Pacifica sobre una silla.

-¡Auch!..¡Mas despacio fortachona!- expreso Pacifica molesta.

-...Ahora comencemos con el interrogatorio-dijo Mabel de forma malevola-muahahaha...

-Oigan chicas...¿De que habla Mabel?-pregunto Pacifica intimidada. Por que ya sospechaba lo que iban a preguntarle.

-Ya sabes...ideas que solo a Mabel se le ocurren-dijo Candy con aburrimiento en sus ojos.

Mabel miro de forma intimidante a Pacifica y exclamo-¡Ahora nos lo diras todo! ¡Sabandija!

-¡A quien demonios le llamas sabandija!-respondio Pacifica de manera agresiva.

-jejeje...lo siento-dijo Mabel con su tipica sonrisa de oreja a oreja-siempre quise ser policia y decirle eso a un criminal.

-¿Tu?...¿quieres ser policia?-pregunto Pacifica extrañada.

-Obvio, ¡Ese es mi sueño!...desde que naci...pero solo a medio tiempo... ya que tambien quiero ser diseñadora de modas, veterinaria de gatitos, presidenta,doctora, arqueloga, astronauta, modelo...- Y asi continuo Mabel nombrando cosas mas estupidas, una tras otra.

-¡Bien!...ya entendi-dijo Pacifica agobiada para hacer que Mabel se callara.

-Entonces a lo que vinimos-dijo Mabel-¡Grenda vigila la entrada!-le ordenó.

-¡Enseguida!-exclamo la robusta niña, haciendo un saludo de militar y posteriormente dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

Candy miraba indiferente toda esta situacion, ella solo estaba ahi porque Mabel era su mejor amiga. Y solo le seguia con sus locuras porque a veces era divertido.

Pero otras veces ella te obligaba a despertar a las 6 de la mañana a gritos. Y te hacia cargarla a ella y su silla de ruedas hacia la sala, y esperar ahi durante 1 hora. Solo para ver la reaccion de Pacifica al despertar. Y de paso tomarle miles de fotos y grabar muchos videos de esa vergonzosa situacion.

¡Asi es! Ahora lo saben...Mabel y sus amigas llevaban una hora esperando a que Pacifica despertara y debido a que Candy se canso, fue ella quien comenzo a desperta a Pacifica, porque de haber sido por Mabel, hubieran seguido esperando.

Pero son los sacrificios que debes hacer cuando Mabel Pines es tu amiga.

-Grenda ya te he dicho que el saludo de militar no es necesario-comento Candy.

-¡Es totalmente necesario!-reprocho Mabel.

-...Como digas-se limito a decir Candy.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-pregunto Pacifica.

-¡No!...ahora si comenzaremos con el interrogatorio-dijo Mabel con una expresion seria- ¡Ve por una cubeta con con agua! Por si se resiste -ordenó a Candy.

-No hare eso...-contesto indiferente.

-Entonces ve por la pistola electroshock-volvio a ordenar.

-No

-¡Obedece mi fiel subordinada!

-¡Mabel!..solo preguntale y olvida la parte de la tortura-dijo Candy estresada.

-Esta bien...mejor trae la bolsa con azucar-volvio a ordenar.

-¿Y como se supone que me torturaras con eso?-pregunto Pacifica confundida. Mientras sacaba un cepillo de color rosa del bolsillo que tenia el sueter que le habia regalado Mabel.

Pacifica siempre llevaba un cepillo para emergencias ya que le gustaba peinar su largo cabello rubio.

-Tiene razon Mabel ¿para que quieres la azucar?-cuestiono Candy.

-Obvio no es para ella, es para mi-dijo Mabel mientras que Pacifica sentia ganas de lanzarle el cepillo directo a su cerebro. Para ver si lograba curar su estupidez.

-( suspiro)...Tu no aprendes Mabel...-comento Candy resignada.

Fue asi como las chicas interrogaron a Pacifica y le obligaron a contar cada detalle de lo que habia pasado en su noche con Dipper. Incluso la parte del beso. A lo que Mabel grito a todo pulmon en cuanto lo escucho.

Por otra parte Dipper habia bajado al sotano para buscar a su tio Ford.

Cuando entro al cuarto oscuro escucho como una voz murmuraba.

-hermano...viaje...bote...-entre otras cosas que Dipper no alacanzaba a entender.

Asi que rapidamente prendio la luz y vio a su tio dormido.

-¿Tio Ford ya despierta?-dijo Dipper mientras sacudia a su tio, quien se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa, con un extraño aparato en su mano que parecia un radar.

Entonces su tio desperto de un sobresalto.

-¡Que! ¡Que pasa!- exclamo Ford asustado.

-um...tio Ford ¿Te encuentras bien?-expreso Dipper preocupado.

-¿Dipper?...ehh..si...yo solo...trabaje hasta muy tarde en esto-contesto mientras miraba el extraño aparato en su mano.

-¿Dime que es eso?-pregunto Dipper emocionado y con curiosidad.

El tio Ford oculto el aparato en su chaqueta y dudo si podia confiar en Dipper.

-¡Por favor necesito saberlo!- exclamo Dipper ansioso.

-Solo si prometes no decirselo a nadie-

-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto Dipper temeroso.

-¿Ehh?...no nada de eso-respondio de manera aliviada-solo era una sorpresa que tenia para Stan.

-Uff..que alivio, y de que se trata la sorpresa-pregunto Dipper.

De pronto se escucho un grito (AHHHH..) Era el de Mabel cuando Pacifica le conto lo del beso.

-¿Que fue eso?- comento Dipper.

-Que extraño-comento Ford- no sabia que hubiera coyotes por aqui cerca...Pues veras... -comenzo a explicar con una sonrisa-ultimamente han aparecido muchas anomalias alrededor del mundo y quiero que Stan me acompañe resolviendo esos misterios.

-¡Espera!...¿como que anomalias?-comento Dipper en tono preocupado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no es nada que no pueda resolver, solo son simples residuos que dejo Bill cuando trato de dominar el mundo-comento Ford de manera tranquilizadora.

-Entonces creo que sera un muy buen regalo para el tio Stan-dijo Dipper aliviado.

-Asi es, se lo dire en cuanto tenga todo listo...por lo que espero que guardes que secreto-dijo Ford mirando a Dipper muy seriamente.

-¿Cuenta conmigo Tio Ford!-exclamo Dipper alegre.

Luego se escucho un grito que decia "¡Vengan a desayunar!" pero esta vez era la voz del tio Stan.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos-señalo el tio Ford

-Un momento, casi lo olvido...tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza-pregunto Dipper sobandoze la frente.

-Umm no...pero tengo esto-dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con pastillas de todos los colores y le daba una amarilla a Dipper- esto te quitara las migrañas pero tiene efectos secundarios...ehh...pero no son la gran cosa...asi que tomala si quieres-indico de manera desinteresada.

-Todo por que se vaya esta sensacion de que olvide...algo importante...-dijo Dipper en tono melancolico.

Fue asi como Dipper se tomo su pastilla y el tio Ford guardo el aparato en uno de sus cajones y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Continuara...

¿Como quedo? Quiero que mi fanfic termine igual que como en la serie. Para que parezca que todo lo que conte si ocurrio dentro de la cronologia de la serie. Aunque puede que si haya algunos cambios.

Ahora si...dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	14. El misterioso Omonmerg parte 1

Hola a las pocas personas que leen mi fanfic, la verdad pensaba subir los capitulos depues de un mes ya que en ese entonces iba a entrar a estudiar e iba a tener mas tiempo libre. Ya que actualmente tengo que trabajar de lo que mas odio y he tenido tanto estres que hasta el cabello se me cae jejeje. Pero ya todo se ha ido alivianando un poco asi que espero subir los capitulos mas seguido.

Ademas no estan aqui para escuchar mis problemas asi que no se preocupen por mi y disfruten del capitulo.

Espero que les guste.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo, Mabel interrogo a Pacifica y le hizo confesar todo, mientras tanto Dipper trataba de lidiar con el dolor en su cabeza y esa extraña sensacion de que olvido algo importante.

Cuando Dipper y el tio Ford llegaron a la cocina, se toparon con la sorpresa de que el unico que estaba ahi, era el tio Stan bebiendo una taza de cafe mientras leia el periodico.

-Um...¿y las chicas?-pregunto Dipper mientras se servia cafe y se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

-Se fueron-dijo el tio Stan a secas.

-¿A donde?-volvio a preguntar.

-No lo se, imagino que fueron al centro comercial o algo asi, solo me dijeron que las veas en la Gran feria a las 10 en punto.

-¿Por que quieren que este ahi a las 10 en punto?

-No tengo idea, pero...¡Seguramente es una trampa!-vio a Dipper de manera preocupada.

-¿Como sabes que es una trampa?-inquirio Dipper temeroso.

-Creeme niño, si hay alguien que sabe de trampas soy yo, nadie engaña a un tramposo-dijo Stan orgulloso mientras bebia un largo sorbo de cafe.

-mmm...de acuerdo-dijo tomando un sorbo de cafe- ¿Y tu piensas ir a la feria tio Stan?

-¡Haha!, ¡yo en una feria!, no me hagas reir niño.

-¿Por que no vas a ir hermano?-pregunto Ford mientras tambien tomaba un sorbo de cafe.

-Las ferias son trampas para turistas donde les obligan a gastar su dinero-explico Stan.

-Osea...como la cabaña del misterio-señalo Dipper.

-¡Exacto!, ya tengo mi propia trampa para turistas, ademas, yo no gasto en tonterias, yo soy de los que estafan-afirmo Stan orgulloso.

-Okey, como tu digas tio Stan-Dipper miro a Ford esperanzado-Y que me dices tu tio Ford, ¿Piensas ir a la feria?

-mmm...no lo creo, hoy tenia planeado atrapar a una criatura que necesito para un experimento-justificó Ford-es de las mas dificiles de atrapar y no se cuanto tiempo me lleve.

-umm...ya veo-expreso Dipper decepcionado, pues la verdad le hubiera gustado ir con algun amigo y el tio Ford era lo mas cercano a eso que tenia, ya que desde que llego a Gravity Falls no habia logrado hacer ningun amigo propio a excepcion de Pacifica, que se la pasaba solo con Mabel ¿Acaso estaba celoso?.

Ford contemplo como la cara de su sobrino se encontraba deprimida. Y fue cuando recibio un codazo de parte de Stan, que fue lo que termino por darle una idea para alegrar a su querido sobrino.

-Oye Dipper...-comenzo a decir esbozando una sonrisa-que te parece si tu y yo vamos a atrapar a la criatura juntos...y asi talvez, podamos ir a la feria luego.

-Wow ¡Es enserio tio Ford!-exclamo Dipper emocionado-¡Voy por mis cosas!-dijo emocionado mientras se tomaba su taza de cafe y comia los huevos con tocino que le habia hecho su tio Stan, para posteriormente subir corriendo a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas para la aventura.

Cambio de escena...

Por otra parte, las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial de Gravity falls en la tienda de maquillaje y ropa.

Las chicas parecian estar viendo el maquillaje y escojiendo alguna ropa a excepcion de Mabel que estan en su silla de rueda y Pacifica que estaba sentada frente a un espejo.

-¿Mabel, por que vinimos aqui?-reprocho Pacifica que se encontraba sentada en una silla de tipo peluqueria.

-Porque hoy puede ser tu dia especial con Dipper y te haremos ver hermosa-explico Mabel orgullosa-Y es por eso que te vamos a maquillar y comprar ropa nueva.

Pacifica se volteo hacia Mabel y la miro con el ceño fruncido y le dijo en tono de superioridad-¡Aclaremos las cosas!...en primera, vamos a ir a la feria de Gravity Falls, no a un desfile de modas, como a los que estoy acostumbrada a ir...en segunda, es obvio que soy mejor que ustedes maquillandome, ya que he tenido las mejores tutoras de bellezas a mi servicio-explico orgullosa para luego hacer una pausa y continuar-Y en tercera, por si no lo han notado...siempre me veo hermosa, soy perfecta fisicamente-concluyo la orgullosa chica Northwest.

Mabel por primera vez se quedo sin una repuesta, pues a pesar de que le molestaba todo lo que dijo, en el fondo sabia que era cierto.

-¡Uy!...que pasa Mabel-señalo Pacifica de manera coqueta y sarcastica-Te quedaste sin palabras-señalo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

-Aghh...-gruño Mabel-¡Como sea! vinimos a maquillarte y probarte ropa, asi que no nos iremos hasta que lo hayamos hecho-recalcó furiosa.

-¡No quiero!-reprocho mientras se bajaba de la silla-Y si no tienes nada mas que decir, yo me largo de aqui.

Entonces Pacifica se comenzo a dirigirse hacia la puerta con su orgullo bien en alto, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Mabel.

-¡Espera!...si te quedas te contare algunos de los secretos de Dipper...

-¿Se...cre...tos?

-Asi es, ¡Secretos!...te contare sobre sus gustos musicales, su chica ideal y...su primer beso-dijo de manera picara.

-¡Primer beso!-expreso Pacifica celosa-¿Acaso hubo otra?

-Si te quedas te lo contare...

-¡Rayos!-bufo Pacifica-(suspiro) me quedare...-dijo avergonzada y con su orgullo nuevamente por los suelos.

Sin duda Mabel tenia ese don para manipular a Pacifica y ella no podia hacer nada para resistirse porque estaba totalmente enamorada de ese chico nerd con gorra de pino. Y no podia cambiarlo.

Continuara...

 **LanstSempai** agradezco tu comentario fuiste tu quien me inspiro a escribir este capitulo. La verdad es que la otra razon por la que no subia capitulos es porque me envicie con juego y ahi desperdicie el poco tiempo libre que tenia. Talvez lo conozcan se llama Free Fire...¡No lo juegen les quita su tiempo! ok no...pero la cosa es que tu comentario me hizo tener el valor para desinstalar ese juego y mi cel ya esta libre de distracciones. Asi que gracias por eso.

Y en compensacion de que no subi capitulos mañana mismo tendran el siguiente capitulo. Asi que no se lo pierdan


	15. El misterioso Omonmerg parte 2

Como les prometi aqui esta el capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

《_》

Nos encontramos nuevamente con Dipper, el corre deseperadamente por alguna parte del oscuro bosque de Gravity falls, mientras es perseguido por una misteriosa criatura que parece tener los rasgos fisicos del Gremnomo, pero es de color blanco y delgado, ademas su figura es mas femenina.

-¡Tio Ford donde estas! ¡Dijiste que tenias un plan!-Gritaba Dipper desesperado mientras corria a travez de las ramas del bosque.

Dipper atravesaba lo mas rapido que podia el tormentoso bosque, pero eso no era sufiente para escapar de la criatura, y no le ayudo en nada el tropezar repentinamente.

-¡Auch!, ¡No puede ser!...¡Alejate!-amenazo Dipper mientras sacaba una extraña pistola de su mochila, pero la criatura seguia acercandose, asi que comenzo a dispararle con todo. La misteriosa arma disparaba pequeñas cargas electricas.

Pero eso no parecia ser suficiente ya que apenas restrasaba a la criatura. Por lo que Dipper entro en panico y siguio disparando todo lo que pudo pero el arma se quedo sin bateria, lo que dejo al chico totalmente desprotejido, asi que la criatura corrio hacia Dipper y cuando estaba a punto de embestirlo fue detenido por un disparo que electrocuto totalmente a la criatura, este provenia de lo que parecia ser una especie de escopeta que sostenia Ford.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ford mientras le extendia su mano a Dipper.

-Wow, no me habia sentido asi desde el raromagedon-expreso Dipper jadeante por el cansancio.

-Ya capturamos a la criatura, asi que es tiempo de regresar a la cabaña-dijo Ford mientras cargaba a la criatura sobre su hombro.

-Si (suspiro) ademas debo darme una ducha, estoy muy cansado y sucio-explico mientras se veia a si mismo y notabá como su ropa estaba llena de lodo y ramas.

Fue asi como nuestros dos aventureros fueron de regreso a la cabaña.

Minutos despues ya en la cabaña, Ford se encontraba en el sotano poniendo dentro de una jaula a la criatura y sujetandola con cadenas.

Por otra parte Dipper se encontraba dandose una refrescante ducha mientras escuchaba a todo volumen su cancion favorita de ¡Baba!. Y cantaba a todo pulmon el coro.

-Reina que...irradia luz, asi eres tu uooo

Pero de pronto una extraña imagen vino a su mente...era una en la que el estaba besando a Pacifica. Provocando que se asustara y se le cayera el jabon con el que se bañaba.

-¡Que fue eso!-exclamo exaltado y asustado.-¿Por que acabo de pensar eso?-se cuestionaba a si mismo-Aunque...la verdad...creo que me gusto lo que acabo de fantasear...un beso con Pacifica no parece tan mal...¡No! ¡Que estoy pensando!...¡Auch! otra vez volvio el dolor en mi cabeza, y aumento esa extraña sensacion de que olvide algo importante...¡No puede ser! ¡Por que me pasa esto...agh...¿que es lo que significa todo esto?

Despues de varios minutos mas, Dipper se encontraba ya vestido y se dirigia al sotano para ver como iba todo con la extraña criatura.

-¿Dipper?, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Ford al ver a sobrino.

-Pues vine a ver como va todo-explico Dipper-ademas ya casi es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos?...¡La feria!, casi lo olvido, esta bien..solo dejame anotar estos ultimos detalles y nos podemos ir-contesto Ford mientras escribia en uno de los diaros lo que parecia ser el informe sobre aquel monstruo.

-Y...que es esta criatura-pregunto el chico curioso.

-Lo he decidido llamar ¡Omonmerg!

-¿Omonm...que?...¡Espera! ¿Por que se me hace conocido?

El tio Ford solto una pequeña risa y le dijo-pues talves deberias pronunciarlo alreves...

-¿Alreves?...umm...-Dipper llevo mano a su barbilla y se puso pensativo- Grem...¡nomo!, ¡Gremnomo!, un momento ¿Por que lo llamaste asi?

-pues...esta es la hembra de los Gremnomo y pense Gremnoma sonaba feo, asi que le di la vuelta a su nombre y la llame omonmerg-explico Ford mientras cerraba el diario, al parecer habia terminado.

-Ya veo...-contesto- y ella tambien tiene la habilidad de hacerte ver lo que mas temes.

-No, son todo lo contrario, ellas te muestran lo que mas deseas

-mmm...algo asi como lo que mas amo-inquirio Dipper.

-No, yo diria que es mas como lo que mas te gusta o deserias tener... mmm...como... tu comida favorita, tu mas grande ambicion o incluso la persona que mas te gusta.

-umm...interesante-señalo Dipper mientras se acercaba curioso a la criatura para descubrir lo que mas le gustaba. Que probablemente seria algo asi como la ciencia, los videojuego o los misterios. Sin duda no estaba preparado para la respuesta.

Cuando vio directamente a los ojos del Omonmerg este los metio dentro de su propia alucinacion, Dipper se encontraba en un campo de flores, en el que vio a una chica de espaldas, con un cabello rubio y vestido purpura. Esa chica le parecia familiar asi que se acerco y esta se dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa era Pacifica, usaba el mismo vestido que tenia en aquella fiesta. Dipper no podia negarlo Pacifica se veia preciosa con aquel vestido. Pero lo mas impactate fueron la palabras que escucho de aquella chica.

-Dipper...tu me gustas-dijo aquella ilusion de Pacifica, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzo hacia Dipper y los beso.

Y la ilusion termino.

-¿Dipper?...que fue lo que viste-pregunto Ford en tono de preocupacion al ver que Dipper se habia quedado estupefacto e inmovil.

-¡ehh!-reacciono sonrojado-...solo vi un lindo gatito-excuso con risa nerviosa.

-¿Estas seguro?-inquirio Ford.

-¡Sip!-afirmo Dipper-¡Eso fue todo!

-mmm...-Ford decidio no darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Y tu que fue lo que viste?-pregunto Dipper trantando de cambiar el tema.

-eso no funciona conmigo, recuerdas la placa de metal en mi cabeza-dijo mientras miraba a Dipper y este asintio con la cabeza-ademas de evitar el control mental y que me borren la memoria, tambien me protege de cosas como esta...asi que aun no tengo certeza de lo que mas deseo-explico un poco decepcionado.

-Interesante..-recalco Dipper-pero...sera mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Asi que nuestros aventureros salieron del sotano le pidieron el auto al tio Stan, a lo que se nego en un principio pero despues de la insistencia de aquellos dos aventureros no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y se pusieron en marcha hacia la feria.

Continuara...

Ahora si debo decir que se acerca el final y realmente espero poder subir los capitulos de manera seguida.

Si todo sale bien, este mismo sabado estarias subiendo el proximo capitulo.

Hasta la proxima.


	16. Los sentimientos de Dipper revelados

-Bienvenidos al capitulo final, se que han esperado mucho, pero eso es porque cuando me cambie de casa no habia internet, recien lo puse, y tambien comenze con la U.

Y si quieren saber mas de lo que me ha pasado, pueden leerlo al final.

O pueden no hacerlo ya que no es de importancias.

¡Asi que disfruten del capitulo! y espero que les guste.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Dipper y el tio Ford se pusieron en marcha hacia la feria, donde veremos el encuentro de dos personas que tienen sus corazones unidos por el mismo sentimiento. Este sera el punto de la historia en el que todo concluira, haciendo que la historia de nuestros protagonistas llegue a su fin.

Nos encontramos con Ford y Dipper, quienes se encuentran en el auto de tio Stan en direccion a la feria.

Ambos aventureros se encuentran callados, ya que cada uno tiene cosas en que pensar.

El tio Ford con una media sonrisa esta imaginado los detalles del viaje que piensa llevar a cabo con su hermano Stan,

Por otra parte, Dipper con un seño pensante, se encuentra con su cabeza recostada en la ventana- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Porque?...¿Porque a mi?...agh..porque solo pienso en Pacifica..ufff...esto es casi igual que con...¡Wendy!...¿ Acaso me gusta Pacifica? ¡No! ¡No puede se eso!...pero...¿entonces?...como puedo explicar estas ganas de estar junto a ella, o las imagenes de Pacifica que vienen a mi de repente...ademas...de la fantasia del beso que tuve en el baño

Dipper a este punto ya se encontraba muy sonrojado y avergonzado-...solo hay una explicacion...creo que... ella... me...¡gusta!...¡Maldicion!...¿En que momento me enamore de ella?...recuerdo que en la mansion de sus Padres, ella comenzo a agradarme, pero no me gustaba... creo que estoy seguro de eso...asi que la unica explicacion es...que me enamore de ella en la cabaña- a Dipper le avergonzaba mucho el pensar la palabra "enamorado" y mas con alguien que no fuera Wendy-Si, eso debe de ser...eso explicaria que siento lo mismo que con Wendy al estar cerca de ella...pero...esto es diferente, si, definitivamente es diferente...creo que a Wendy la admiraba y era una especie de amor platonico para mi, asi como una famosa actriz... pero con Pacifica, es diferente...no digo que sea la mejor persona del mundo, creo que aun trabaja en ello, pero si puedo decir que es valiente, creativa, inteligente y hermosa ¡Si! sobre todo hermosa...sin duda supera a Wendy en eso...pero el punto es, ¿Que hare ahora?...¿deberia ir a decirle que me gusta? ¡No! eso seria estupido...ni siquiera se si le gusto o algo parecido... pero el verano ya casi se acaba y si no intento nada tendre que esperar otro año para volver a verla...-Dipper gritaba internamente, se sentia impotente y furioso-¡Bien Dipper! solo recuerda lo que a una chica le gusta...riete de todo lo que diga, mueve tu cabello para llamar su atencion, habla en voz alta cuando este cerca, muestra lo sexy que eres y siguela a todos lados...¿O eso era para los hombres?...¡ugh!...esto me pasa por leer las revistas de Mabel.

Asi fue como nuestro chico con gorra de pino continuaba pensando, mientras estaba en el auto, con su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Pero ahora nos encontramos con las chicas, que habian llegado a la feria hace un tiempo. Y se encontraban en una especie de mini-circo, viendo a personas muy extrañas siendo el objeto de atencion.

Entre esas personas habia una mujer con barba muy larga, un hombre que aseguraba tener una fuerza sobrehumana entre otros extraños personajes.

(Cabe aclarar que el mini-circo no tenia una carpa, era solo un conjunto de montones de paja, colocados alrederdor, para crear la ilusion de un escenario.)

-Oye Mabel,¿Cuando llegara Dipper?-preguntaba Pacifica a la chica en silla de ruedas.

-Llegara pronto, no te decesperes... acosadora-contesto Mabel de manera picara.

-¿Que?-expreso sonrojada- ¡Yo no lo digo por eso!-aseguro nerviosa.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto Mabel.

-Um...pues...por si no lo recuerdas-comenzo a decir en tono serio-tu nos inscribiste a todos en esa competicion extraña que celebran los aldeanos.

-Oh, te refieres a la...COMPETICION INTELECTUAL DE OBSTACULOS ULTRADIFICIL, HYPER MEGA ALFA DELTA OMEGA Y ESPECIAL CARRERA POR EQUIPO.

-¿um? si...esa-afirmo Pacifica-aunque no tenias por que decir el nombre completo, suena muy estupido.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Es grandioso!-exclamo Mabel.

-ugh...como digas-contesto indiferente.

Las chicas continuaron viendo el espectaculo, y en eso Candy interrumpio.

-¡Miren quien llego!-comento señalando a Dipper y el tio Ford. Que se encontraban caminando por la feria mirando las atracciones, pero cierto chico no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, al parecer buscaba algo...o alguien.

-¡Genial!-exclamo la ruidosa chica-¡Hey Dipper! ¡Aqui estamos!-gritaba mientras saludaba con su brazo. Al parecer Mabel habia recuperado la movilidad en la parte superior de su cuerpo, a diferencia de sus piernas que seguian hecho un desastre por todo el ejercicio.

Entonces Dipper supo que se trataba de la voz de su hermano, y la volteo a ver, pero rapidamente dirigio su mirada a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Asi fue como las miradas de Dipper y Pacifica se encontraron, la primera en sonrojarse fue Pacifica, quien agacho su mirada rapidamente.

Dipper por otra parte se quefo ignotizado por completo y sin darse cuenta comenzo a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Sobrino?...¿a donde vas?-pregunto Ford, pero al no recibir respuesta, siguio preguntando-¿Dipper que sucede?

-¿Eh?-expreso un Dipper que se detuvo bruscamente y que acababa de salir de su trance-...yo solo me dirigia a donde estan las chicas-dijo nervioso, señalando en direccion al mini-circo.

-¡Ya veo!-contesto Ford, esbozando una sonrisa- ¡Entonces que esperamos!-se adelanto en direccion hacia el mini-circo, dejando atras a Dipper.

Dipper se quedo unos instantes paralizado, ya que no sabia como debia actuar frente a Pacifica para captar su atencion. Pero se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba ahi parado, no iba a lograr nada.

Asi que un poco sonrojado y con mucho nerviosismo comenzo a caminar. Lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza, era esa ira por no haber tenido tiempo para crear un detallado plan, asi como habia hecho con Wendy.

Fue asi como la distancia entre el grupo de chicas y Dipper se fue acortando.

-...Um...Hola...

Continuara...

Traquilos que no es el final solo queria trolearlos jeje. La historia aun continua.

Ahora si les contare como estan las cosas, la verdad es que me esta iyendo super bien en mi universidad; me nombraron presidente a pesar de conocer a nadie, al parecer les agrado a todos. ( Nunca me habia pasado)

Siempre fui de los callados que sufria de bullyng sobre todo de la mujeres.(nunca supe porque me molestaban tanto las chicas)

Pero me prometi que iba a ser una persona diferente y creo que lo estoy logrando.

Con respecto al fanfic, la verdad es que pronto comenzare a tener muchas tareas y no se si continuare creando mas historias.

Ya que la parte de mi que crea historias tambien es una parte que tiene las cosas que odio de mi. Y kiero que desaparezca y no se si cuando se haya ido lo que odio de mi, aun quede la parte que escribe los fanfics.

Pero creo que esta al menos si la voy a poder terminar ya que no quedan muchos capitulos y la historia ya esta planeada en mi cabeza totalmente. Pero lo mas dificil es ponerlo en palabras.

Asi que eso es todo.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	17. Salto en el tiempo

Hola amigos como estan, cada vez se me hace mas dificil escribir estas historias. Al final les contare la razon. Espero que la lean y me digan que puedo hacer.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Dipper llego a la feria y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a cierta chica en especial.

Despues de encontrarla se acerco timidamente hacia ella y su grupo de amigas.

Que eran basicamente Mabel, Candy y Grenda.

-um...hola-saludo timidamente Dipper ya que la presencia de Pacifica lo ponia nervioso. Esta vez era incapaz de mirar el rostro de Pacifica, ya que sabia que si lo hacia tan cerca, lo haria sentirse nervioso.

-¡Dipper!..¿porque tardaste tanto?-exclamo Mabel- la competicion ya casi comienza.

-¿um?...¿la competicion?-expreso Dipper confundido-pues, solo tardamos un poco, no es para tanto, ademas no vamos a participar en esa competicion-dijo señalando hacia un monton de gente que se encontraba registrandose para la carrera.

-¿No tienes idea cierto?- comento Pacifica de manera desganada.

Pero entonces algo muy extraño paso de pronto Dipper tuvo un salto de tiempo, se encontraba formando un circulo de personas y en el centro se encontraba un señor muy parecido dando un discurso y al parecer ya llevaba un largo tiempo hablando, ya que se podia ver el rostro aburrido de las personas a su alrededor.

-¡Y por eso! Esta carrera representa todo para mi-explicaba el señor en tono alto y con gran orgullo-desde que mi abuelo, creo la COMPETICION INTELECTUAL DE OBSTACULOS ULTRADIFICIL, HYPER MEGA ALFA DELTA OMEGA Y ESPECIAL CARRERA POR EQUIPO-tomo un respiro y continuo-hemos continuado con su legado celebrando la carrera cada año, esperando que alguien se capaz de ganarse lo que esta oculto en este cofre de madera-señalando un mediano cofre que reposaba en el piso-a peticion de mi abuelo el cofre debe ser abierto por la persona que gane la carrera y por nadia mas, debido a eso ni yo mismo se lo que esta dentro.

Esa ultima palabra hizo emocionar a todos los participantes ya que lo unico que imaginaban es que seguramente habria un tesoro millonario en dentro.

A excepcion de Dipper que se encontraba inmovil ya que no entendia ni mierda de lo que estaba pasando. Hace un segundo el se encontraba en frente de las chicas y ahora misteriosamente es como si el tiempo hubiera avanzado, pero el no recuerda nada de lo que paso.

De pronto escucho una voz a su lado que le decia- ese señor ya lleva una hora hablando y francamente ya me duelen los pies de estar parada-decia una chica con voz egocentrica.

Dipper identificaba perfectamente esa voz, y otra cosa de la que no se habia dado cuenta es que alguien estaba apoyado en su hombro y le sostenia del brazo. Curiosamente esa persona parecia ser la misma que le dijo que ya llevaban una hora escuchando a ese señor.

-em...Dip...¿sucede algo?-volvio a decir esa misma voz.

Dipper con mucha cautela regreso a mirar a la persona que le sostenia el brazo, la imagen tardo un poco en enfocarse, pero al final la imagen estuvo clara, era Pacifica que le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Em...yo?-divago mientras tambien se le quedo mirando.

-Dip...me estas poniendo nerviosa-comento en voz baja, desviando su mirada mientras hacia un puchero.

Dipper no entendia nada, ¿Porque Pacifica estaba sujetando su brazo? y desde cuando lo llamaba Dip. ¿Que habia pasado en todo el tiempo que no lograba recordar?

-Oye Pacifica...-no logro terminar su pregunta ya que volvio a saltar en el tiempo. Esta vez se encontraba en frente de una escenario de madera, arriba se encontraba el mismo señor y a su lado habia un recipiente circular de vidrio lleno de papelitos.

Al parecer estaban escojiendo las parejas de la carrera ( si asi es, las parejas para la competicion se hacia de manera aleatoria.

-¡Candy!-grito el señor al sacar un papel y leer el nombre que estaba escrito, luego saco otro-¡Grenda!

-¡Excelente!-fue lo que escucho Dipper, proveniente de la lejania, el miro a los lados y se percato de que las chicas se encontraban al otro extremo de personas. El se encontraba solo y no entendia porque. El dirigio su mirada a Pacifica quien se encontraba al lado de Candy y Grenda, pero esta con un agil movimiento volteo su rostro de manera enojada.

-¿No puede ser?-se gritaba Dipper a si mismo-¿Ahora que demonios hice?-penso mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Pero la eleccion de parejas continuo.

-¡Robbie!-Dipper se percato de que algo raro le sucedia al señor, por un segundo sus ojos brillaron de color azul, al parecer nadie lo noto a excepcion de el-¡Tammy!-continuo el señor.

Dipper volvio a mirar a las chicas y se percato de que Mabel no estaba con ellas, luego trato de buscar a su tio Ford pero tampoco logro ver donde estaba.

Y la eleccion continuaba.

-¡Dipper!-exclamo el señor, haciendo que nuestro chico gorra de pino dirigiera toda su atencion al escenario.

Luego volvio a suceder lo mismo, los ojos del señor por un instante volvieron a cambiar al color azul y saco el papel que iba a ser la pareja de Dipper.

-¡Pacifica la acosadora!-dijo el señor hipnotizado-¡Perdon quise decir solo Pacifica!-corrigio el señor.

-¿Que demonios?-penso Dipper. Que le sucedia al señor y porque Pacifica parecia estar enojada con el. Esta situacion estaba volviendo a Dipper realmente loco.

El volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia Pacifica y vio que ella tambien la estaba mirando. Pero su cara esta vez expresaba un poco de lastima.

¡Y volvio a suceder! Dipper volvio a saltar en el tiempo. El se encontraba al frente de un sendero que conducia hacia el bosque. Y al tratar de moverse un poco no pudo, ya que se dio cuenta de que su pie estaba sujeto hacia algo y tambien el abrazaba algo y ese algo lo habrazaba a el.

-Dipper...si ganamos esto te perdonare ¿entendido?-dijo la persona que lo abrazaba de manera caprichosa.

-Um...¿que?-expreso confundido volteando a ver a esa cosa que lo sujetaba fuertemente.

Era Pacifica sin duda y se encontraba sonrojada mirando hacia el frente.

-Oye Pacifica no entiendo nada-comento confundido.

Pacifica lo miro y se vio en sus labios como estaba a punto de formular algunas palabras ¡Pero fue interrumpido por un balazo!

-¡Comienzen!-grito el señor que sostenia una pistola en su mano apuntando hacia el aire.

-¡Corre!-exclamo Pacifica mientras comenzo a arrastrar a Dipper hacia el bosque junto con los demas participantes.

Continuara...

Uff ahora si amigos, dejenme contarles como van las cosas...

¡Me va super bien!...y ese es el problema.

Yo comenze a escribir porque me encontraba inconforme con el mundo que estaba a mi alrededor y eso me hacia sufrir. Sentia que al escribir podia crear mi propia realidad y eso me hacia sentir mejor.

Pero ahora me encuentro super feliz :) hize una amiga con la que me llevo muy bien. ( logre hacer una amiga antes que un amigo, nunca pense que podria suceder, sobre todo porque nunca he tenido amigas y amigos muy pocos en toda mi vida.

Ahora no siento la necesidad de cambiar nada, quiero que mi vida continue asi como esta.

Esta historia nacio del sufrimiento y el odio que me tenia a mi mismo, pero ya no lo tengo.

Se que me llamaran loco y creo que tiene razon.

Asi que no se que vaya a pasar la verdad.

Aqui me despido, espero poder escribir otro capitulo, mas por ustedes que por mi.


	18. El Principio del Fin

Vaya que paso mucho desde el ultimo capitulo, debo decirle que ahora soy una nueva persona, asi que talvez por eso mi estilo de escribir aya cambiado, pero espero que lo disfruten de todo corazon, ya que tecnicamente este sera el capitulo final.

《_》

En el anterior capitulo Dipper ha sufrido una especie de salto temporal ya que parece ser que el tiempo pasa sin que se de cuenta o al menos su memoria a perdido recuerdos, veamos como le ira en su ultima aventura.

La carrera habia comenzado, los participantes caminaban lo mas apresurado posible, pero el tener tu pie atado a tu compañero sin duda lo hacia muy dificil.

Pero este no era el caso de Grenda y Candy, que a pesar de la extraña postura de las chicas, en la que Grenda sostenia a Candy de la cintura y con sus pies aun atados. Candy solo se limitaba a ser cargada, pues ella habia propuesto esa estrategia ya que sabia que esta carrera era cuestion de fuerza e intelecto y ambas chicas hacian el equipo perfecto.

Ahora volvemos con Dipper y Pacifica ellos van penultimos, realmente tienen problemas para coordinar sus pasos, pues Dipper esta muy confundido y Pacifica camina de manera agresiva como si estuviera enojada.

-Oye Pacifica- comento con dificultad mientras trataba de coordinar sus pasos con los de ella- me podrias explicar que esta pasando, auch... camina con cuidado

-¡Dipper! enserio lo preguntas-clavandole la mirada a Dipper- agh... escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esto, despues nos arreglaremos tu y yo, pero por ahora debemos ganar esta carrera a toda costa ¿Me entiendes?

-emm... a que te refieres?

-¡Eso ahora no importa!-contesto agresiva

-Como tu digas Pacifica-respondio atemorizado-

En ese momento Dipper trato de no hacer enojar mas a Pacifica y mientras seguian tratando de avanzar en la carrera con su descornidado ritmo, el chico aprovecho para evaluar lo que le estaba pasando y se puso a pensar.

-¡No lo entiendo!, nada de esto tiene sentido, porque no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado... ¿ acaso?-en ese momento recordo al tio Ford advirtiendole sobre los posibles efectos secundarios de la pastilla-¡Si!, debe ser eso ¡La pastilla! ¿Pero, exactamente cual es su efecto secundario?... es casi como si saltara en el tiempo de un momento a otro... ¡No! esto es diferente, estoy teniendo lagunas mentales, eso explicaria porque el tiempo pasa sin que me de cuenta ¡agh! no puede ser... solo espero que no vuelva a suceder y espero que esos recuerdos vuelvan a mi mente.

-¿Dip?, estas ahi-Pregunto la chica rubia

-¿Em... si que sucede?

-Tenemos que ganar esto a toda costa recuerdas-amenazo- Y lo peor, es que mis uñas se estan maltratando, sabes cuanto tiempo debo pasar el la peluqueria para que queden asi de perfectas- dijo la chica de manera arrogante

Dipper ignoro la parte de las uñas de Pacifia y solo le pregunto- Pero como haremos para ganar si estamos demasiado descoordinados-añadio.

Dipper tenia mucha razon, todos les llevaban la delantera a excepcion de Soos y Gideon, que quien sabe porque estaban haciendo pareja.

-Tienes razon Dip (suspiro Pacifica un poco frustrada) ...emm debe haber una manera de coordinarnos ¿Pero cual?

-¿em?... Pacifica-magullo con curiosidad.

-¡Lo tengo!-afirmo sonrojada- Mabel me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti - expreso feliz pero luego su cara cambio a un gesto de desagrado- demasiada informacion diria yo... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Tengo la idea perfecta!

Dipper solo asintio y se limito a verla de manera mas detallada, nunca habia tenido oportunidad para apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules, esos labios, sus gestos de princesa y sus perfectos rasgos faciales. Vaya que Pacifica era aun mas hermosa de lo que Dipper tenia en mente.

-Muy bien Dip, escuchame con atencion-el chico seguia observandola, pero ella no se daba cuenta-para coordinar nuestros pasos debemos seguir el ritmo de una cancion.

-¿Cancion?

-¡Si! una cancion

-Emm y podria funcionar ¿creo?- expreso con inquietud.

-Es una que ambos conocemos muy bien- afirmo pacifica, seguida de una risilla divertida.

-Pues dime cual es, aunque sin ofender , nuestros gustos no deben ser lo mismo-afirmo Dipper algo orgulloso.

Porque Dipper sabia que Pacifica a pesar de todas sus cualidades era un chica fanatica de las bandas pop igual que mabel, mientras que a el le gustaba algo mas para intelectuales. Pero con lo que no contaba Dipper era con la respuesta de Pacifica eso lo dejo atonito y con sus parapados bien abiertos.

-Reina disco BABBA- dijo Pacifica con una risilla divertida.

\- Te odio Mabel

-Dip, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora hay que enfocarse y ganar, ¿O eres una niñita?

Pacifica de pronto se sentia muy ruda, y a el le encantaba, por ella... por ella, Dipper seria su esclavo y todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Dip? ¿sigues ahi?

-em si aqui sigo...

-pues hora de poner en marcha el plan...

-¿Bien pero como lo haremos?

-umm... pues contare hasta 3 y comenzaremos a tararear la cancion y moveremos nuestros pies al ritmo de... Rei...na... que... irra...dia... luz... asi... eres... tu

-¡Entiendo!-interrumpio Dipper algo avergonzado

-Bien... aqui vamos (suspiro) 1... 2... 3

Laguna mental...

Continuara..

Ya escribi el proximo capitulo y lo subire el lunes, por que mi amiga no me cree que escribo esto, asi que dejen muchos comentarios para mostrarle que ustedes existen.


	19. Los recuerdos que van y vienen

Bienvenidos, espero que les guste la manera en la que hice el final, pues la verdad asi ni lo planee pero simplemente me gusto esta idea porque siento que le da un poco mas de misterio. Disfrutenlo.

《_》

La escena de la hermosa chica rubia contando del 1 al 3, se habia desvanecido y en este momento se encontraban en lo mas profundo del bosque, corriendo con Pacifica a toda prisa con sus pies aun atados. Pero la conciencia de Dipper aun estaba tratando de coordinarse con su cuerpo en movimiento, por lo que inevitablemente tropesaria y arrastraria a Pacifica por una pequeña colina.

Ambos rodaron por unos momentos hasta que cayeron, fue igual que en la mansion, cuando cayeron al piso, esta vez debido a que sus pies estaban atado cayeron uno encima del otro, en este caso Dipper encima de Pacifica

-Auch... Dip eso me dolio mucho- comento Pacifica aturdida por el golpe- creo que ahora si me rompi una uña.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dipper, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Pacifica, para luego quedarse con su rostro sobre el de Pacifica.

-Ummm... ¿Dip?-magullo Pacifica sonrojada.

Dipper tambien se sonrojo, las palabras no salian de su boca, sus ojos estaban clavado en aquella chica, la respiracion de ambos se acelero, sus corazones palpitaban de manera tan fuerte que debido a la cercania, el uno podia sentir el latido del otro, sus ojos se dilataban... cada uno miraba los labios del otro e instintivamente se dieron un tierno beso que duro magicos 5 segundos.

Dipper, levanto un poco la cabeza separando sus labios de los de Pacifica.

-Dip... quiero decirte algo-magullo Pacifica.

-Pacifica, hay algo que he querido decirte- susurro- ya no puedo aguantarlo.

Pacifica no podia creer lo que decia el chico, sus ojos brillaban por la emocion de ese momento y sus mejillas estaban mas rojas nunca.

-Pacifica tu me...

-Yo que...

-tu me gus...

-¿yo te gus?

-tu me gust...

-Dip, ¡dilo de una vez, estupido niño con grito de niña!- expreso sonrojada.

-¡Tu me gustas!...

Dipper cerro sus ojos ante la verguenza y ademas tenia miedo de la reaccion de Pacifica.

-Dip... abre tus ojitos...

-umm...

Pacifica rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y deposito un calido beso. A lo que Dipper se dejo llevar.

Despues de un rato, ambos chicos se separaron pues no se podian quedar ahi todo el dia.

-Em... Dipper me gusto mucho todo esto... emm.. pero.. deberiamos irnos a casa- explico averngonzada.

-Tienes toda la razon Pacifica...

Dipper y Pacifica se sentaron cin dificultad, pues aun tenian sus pies atados.

-Pacifica creo que deberiamos quitarnos esto... ¿o acaso aun quieres ganar?-pregunto temeroso.

A pacifica se le escapo un risilla divertida- eres un bobo, acaso no ves que ya gane lo que queria.

-Supongo que igual no teniamos oportunidad.

-¿eh? de que hablas... si ya ibamos terceros.

-¿Enserio?...bueno eso ya no importa, desatemos esto y volvamos

-Claro bobo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Dipper despues de algunos movimientos, desato el nudo y ambis chicos se pusieron de pie.

Pacifica miro con una sonrisa coqueta Dipper y tomo su mano. Acto seguido ambos chicos comezaron a caminar de regreso. Dipper estaba algo sonrojado porque nunva habia hecho algo asi...

Laguna mental...

Ahora Dipper se encontraba , viendo al escenario y lograba ver a las premiadas que al parecer eran Candy y Grenda, asi es su extraña estrategia habia funcionado y en este momento el organizador de la carrera les entregaba un cofre y una llave bañada en oro. Todo esto mientras les decia unas palabras.

-Querido pueblo de Gravity falls, hoy es un dia de alegria, al fin tendre que dejar de hacer esta tonta carrera, solo lo hacia por que era una tradicion familiar, pero francamente me estaba quedando sin fondos... um.. como sea, este cofre se les es entregado por su valor y audacia, por superar las 3 pruebas, yo declaro a Candy y Grenda ganadoras de este concurso.

-Muchas gracias es un honor- agradecio Candy.

-Ahhhh mira un cofresito de oro.

El publico que se encontraba abajo del escenario estaban muy intrigados por lo que habia dentro del cofre asi que comenzaron a gritar.

-QUE LO HABRAN, QUE LO HABRAN.

-¡Quieren que lo habramos!- exclamo Grenda levantando sus brazos y Candy al ver como el publico se emocionaba mas asi que intento hacer lo mismo

-¡Quieren que lo habramos!- imitando los movimientos de Grenda, pero fue recibida por un botellazo en su frente.

-Buuu ya callate y habrelo de una vez.

Candy se sobo la cabeza y al publico los miro con ojos asesinos.

Pero a la final fue Grenda quien le quito la llave a Grenda y finalmente abrio el cofre.

\- woow- reaccionaban todos ante el brillo del cofre al ser abierto poco a poco.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Candy sacando lo que parecian dos boletos.

-¡Agh! ¿acaso es papel incervible?-comento Grenda.

Pues las dos chicas al revisar por completo el cofre solo encontraron eso, dos boletos y una moneda antigua con la cara de Quentin Trembley.

-¡Estos boletos son para el titanic!-exclamo Grenda emocionada

-Un momento ¿Que?-se pregunto Candy mientras que casi todos gritaban de alegria.

-Los boleto dicen que iremos en un cruzero con todos los gastos pagados y en primera clase ¿No te emociona Candy?

-Dejame ver esos boletos- Candy se los arrebato de la mano y leyo detenidamente.

-Estos boletos son incervibles, son para el titanic que ya se hundio, ¡No tienen validez!- explico mientras veia seriamente al organizador de la carrera.

Este se puso nerviso-A mi no me vean yo no puse el premio, solo organizo la carrera-alego en su defensa.

Pero sin duda eso no calmaria al pueblo de Gravity falls, pues estos sacaron sus trinches y antorchas con fuego, como si fueran a cazar una bruja.

-¡A el!- grito el papa de Wendy.

El señor presentador se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, y comenzo a correr deseperadamente, mientras la muchedumbre enfurecida lo perseguia.

-¿Esa gente esta loca no crees Dip?- comento una chica cuya presencia Dipper no habia notado.

En eso Dipper sintio como mano era sujetada por una mas delicada y suave y ademas sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

-¿Pacifica?...

-emm Dip ¿te encuentras bien?

Laguna Mental...

-¿Que, donde estoy?- preguntaba Dipper confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Al analizar su entorno, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el autobus. Mabel estaba a su lado pero se enconteaba dormida al igual que Pato.

En verdad que este si habia sido la peor laguna mental, desde la perspectiva de Dipper, ahora estaba analizando su entorno y viendo si encontraba algo que le explique el porque estaba en el autobus, aunque la razon era mas que obvia.

-¿Acaso el verano ya termino?

Cuando en eso descubrio un misterioso papel en su bolsillo, lo saco y vio que tenia forma de corazon, era de color rojo, y se abria como una carta donde ponia.

-Hola mi pequeño Dip, no soy muy buena con las despedidas, ni tampoco diciendo "Te quiero" a las personas como tu mi pequeño osito, pero esto es para que no me olvides , ¡¡No olvides a tu novia!! y mas importante, debes de ser fiel hasta el proximo verano, Mabel te estara vigilando.

Nos veremos el año que viene. Adios torpe, te mando muchos besos y corazones.

Atentamente: La inigualable, la unica y la hermosisima Pacifica Northwest.

Postdata: todos.sabemos de tus lagunas mentales, esperemos que no las vuelvas a tener, pero de todas maneras, tu Tio dijo que se pasara el efecto en 1 o 2 dias y que recuperaras tu memoria totalmente. Asi que para ese entonces recordaras nuestro verdadero primer beso :)...

-¿Novia?¿Pero que?...

Continuara...

Lamento haber apresurado el final pero tranquilos que escribire todo lo que dipper no recuerda, solo queria que vieran el final desde la perspectiva de Dipper... diganme que harian ustedes si vivieran algo asi.


End file.
